Fractured Illusion
by Spitfire47
Summary: If you get into a fight you fight fire with fire. Jason soon realizes that he can't fight reality no matter how much fire he uses and soon he is faced with an ultimatum. Sequel to Voices of Reality. AU S2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _So yeah I took a small break from the **Voices of Reality** in order to get **Fractured Illusion** figured out. Contains course language, violence and some sexual content. Spitfire47_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prison Break at all.

* * *

><p>I suppose that I couldn't blame <em>him<em> completely. I guess that I had to take the blame too as I did want to go as well despite the push-and-shove game that we played for the whole five months it took. Everything would be going smoothly at one time and then immediately things would turn for the worse. We would be practically over our heads with problems and obstacles that stood in our way. He was my protector and he was my attacker, my heaven and my hell. I can't tell you how many times he had saved my life or how he would protect me during fights. I would love to tell you that he was there too, running with me along with about six other guys towards freedom. But then I would be called a liar as the last time I saw Teddy Bagwell was when we left him to bleed to death on the ground of a barn.

My feet pounded the hard ground as we dashed through the trees, dodging branches and jumping over logs. Not far behind us were the whines and cries of police dogs and their trainers. My vision blurred and I started to see stars but I'd be damned if I stopped. My legs wobbled and my arms flew wildly in the air making me look like I was doing some demented dance. It then ended. My legs finally gave out and I crashed to the ground. My head was still bleeding and I could feel the new wet sticky blood roll in rivets down my already blood coated neck. My nose had started to bleed too and a pounding migraine screamed in my head making me hear high pitched whines and other annoying sounds. Someone turned back, my voice tried to tell them to keep going but it didn't work I could only hear my wheezed breathes for oxygen. I could feel them grab my arm and haul me to their feet and then call something out. Their voice was at a normal range but to me it was as if they had screamed and I winced in pain. Someone else came along and help the person who had come back.

"It's alright," a voice whispered, it was loud but distant. "You can make it."

_No_, I wanted to reply to the person who said it, _no I can't_. I had a head injury and it was getting worse. I wasn't even going to make it to morning. I was literally dragged through the bog-like earth until we came to a small clearing and then charged back into the woods.

"Stop," I whispered but no one listened. The sound of my blood pumping was loud and distant in my ears along with the high-pitched buzz. I finally felt myself being placed on the ground and I figured that they were just going to leave me here to die when a sudden splash of water was thrown into my face. I gave a startled yell and jolted upward – wrong move. My whole chest burned as soon as I straightened and my spine felt as if it were going to snap.

"Jason," a voice called though the haze. "Jason!"

My vision cleared a bit allowing me to know who was standing before me. There were only two people; Sucre and Michael.

"We just need to go across those tracks," Michael explained, "and then we're home free."

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't go on with this. I was losing blood fast. I didn't care if I was caught much less shot, let it be quick and easy. The police can make up an excuse for shooting me as much as they like, just get on with it. But apparently that was the complete opposite of what Michael was thinking and he nodded at Sucre to help him. Both lifted me with ease and continued to drag me towards the tracks. We made it about a quarter way to the tracks when a train started to come around the bend. Now whether the train coming was an omen or a sign to stop and give ourselves up, Michael didn't like it or cared for it.

"What _now_?" Sucre asked.

"We try and run it," I heard Michael reply.

"No Papi I'm talking about him," I could feel both pairs of eyes looking down at me. I was being a burden, nothing more.

"Just go," I muttered.

"Not a chance," Michael whispered. He straightened and told Sucre something that I couldn't hear. Just then both broke out into a run with me still held between them. I tried to help by striding a few times here and there and surprisingly it worked.

"It's going faster!" Sucre panicked. Michael's eyes widened at the realization and then he looked at me. "When you land roll."

_When I what do what?_ I thought, what the hell was Michael thinking. I looked at him wanting to know his plan all while the train was getting closer. I saw the frantic look in both Michael and Sucre's eyes. Oh god no! If I get run over by that train I'm going to haunt them both for the rest of their miserable lives! Just then both Michael and Sucre literally shoved me forward and I tumbled over the tracks and onto the other side. I rolled on the soft grass and when I stopped I immediately started to cough. I watched as the train passed with Michael and Sucre still on the other side. The other guys were now coming out of a small brush and helped me up.

"Where is he?" Lincoln demanded his eyes completely crazy like a mad man's.

I pointed to the train that still rolled by occasionally you could catch a glimpse of Michael and Sucre trying to time it right. Shots fired and we all automatically ducked but realized that they were coming from the other side. A voice rang out over the rolling train but none of us could make it out. Just as an empty open cart trailed by Michael and Sucre both jumped on and then jumped off just as quickly. They landed near me and I saw the adrenaline in Michael's eyes. He hauled me to my feet and we ran or in my case limped to a safer more secluded place before Michael lowered me.

"We have to go," Michael said getting up.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" C-note answered pointing to me. I noticed that Michael's eye quickly downcast as he tried to figure something out. I managed to get to my feet and wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"We have to get out of these clothes and into civvies," Lincoln reminded. Michael was about to reply when the sounds of dogs barking were faint in the distance.

"We have to go!" Abruzzi hissed.

Michael looked down at me and I nodded to him, escaping wasn't really my idea anyway. I nodded for Michael to continue on. He knelt down and whispered so low so that only I could hear.

"Utah."

Utah? I wondered why was he telling me this? It would take a miracle for someone such as myself to get down to Utah.

"Come on Michael," Lincoln beckoned. Michael's expression showed signs of fear and sympathy but I gave a final nod for everyone to go and Sucre literally had to pull Michael a bit for him to get moving. 'I'm sorry' he lipped but I wasn't paying any attention as I found myself sink deeper and deeper into a pit of utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a daze, voices were all around me and as soon as they heard me stir they all swarmed around me like angry bees. Questions were thrown at me, my name was shouted at different levels and then everything became quiet as I retreated quickly back into my head.

They want to know where they are. Who? The Fox River Eight. The what? The escapees, Michael, Sucre, Teddy, Abruzzi, C-note, Tweener, Haywire, and Lincoln. But I escaped too. But you are now in a hospital cuffed to the bed surrounded by police officers who will shoot you if you try and escape again. Oh...right.

I zoomed out of my head and into reality. This time only one man stood over me he had a fair amount of hair, dark eyes, high cheekbones and was dressed up in a nice suit. He narrowed in on me before he spoke.

"I'm Agent Mahone," he told not taking his eyes off me as he spoke. "Are you Jason Buchanan?"

I nodded, my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth and my throat felt as if something was clogging it.

"You are aware of Michael Scofield and his brother Lincoln Burrows right?"

I nodded again. As soon as I did, Agen Mahone was literally an inch from my face. I found smell his nasty breath against my face and I tried not to gag.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his eyes still on me and what was even more freaky was that they didn't blink once.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I managed, my voice came out hoarse and rough.

"He must have told you something."

I shook my head, I couldn't recall anything after Michael and Sucre throwing me off the tracks. Agent Mahone straightened and walked around my bed slowly.

"You know," he started slowly putting one foot in front of the other. "When the police found you, you were almost dead. You have a major concussion, four bruised ribs, major blood loss as well as a bruised lung." Agent Mahone stopped by the machines. "How do you ever think that you're going to outrun us while having all those conditions?"

"I'm obviously not going to run."

Without a word, he ripped some cords from the machine and my whole body seized up. I couldn't get air and my lung felt like it was going to collapse. Pain seared through my body and crossed my brain I could feel my whole body seize up again as I gasped for oxygen. I tried to think but I was in too much pain to do so. The machines whined and I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

Agent Mahone then placed the wires back in where they were suppose to go and my body started to relax slowly. My breaths were deep as I gulped down oxygen but my whole body still was tingly and numb with pain. Just then a doctor, a few nurses and a whole legion of guards crashed through the door and into the room.

"What's going on here?" the doctor demanded angrily.

Before I could speak, Agent Mahone stepped in front of me blocking my view of the doctor.

"Everything is fine Dr. Harp," Agent Mahone said mechanically. "Just perfectly fine."

Later that night I couldn't sleep, I couldn't look out the window as cardboard had been cruelly placed up to block my view to the outside. I laid back in bed thinking about what to do next. Nothing I thought miserably, I do absolutely nothing. The silence was haunting. I felt as if I was suffocating and slowly dying. I still was shocked at what Agent Mahone had did, back _then_ I could have died, I wonder why he didn't just let me. Because then he would be questioned, they would want to know how and why. I sighed. I felt like I was back in the hospital when I was stabbed but this time it was different even though I was still severely injured the percentage of me escaping was apparently very high. I leaned into the pillows and closed my eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke to see Agent Mahone standing at the back of the room. I felt sort of nervous with him around especially after what had happened last night. As soon as he saw me awake he came over and sat beside me in a plastic chair

"We sort of gotten off on the wrong start," Agent Mahone said his voice dripped with false sympathy.

I didn't reply.

"But today we might actually get along more, I know that you will tell me more about Michael's plans."

I frowned. "And why would I do that?"

Without a word Agent Mahone raised his hand and I automatically flinched. I then cursed myself silently as he turned on the tv that was beside me, I tried to focus on the screen instead of the agent.

"In this mornings news," the announcer said clearly. "John Abruzzi was gunned down at a local motel at 8:12 am this morning. Police say that Abruzzi was armed and was ready to shoot so they had to take action. Police also released that the other escapees are still at large and are very dangerous." The mugshots flashed onto the screen. "They currently have captured one escapee, Jason Buchanan who was charged with attempted murder and breaking and entry. With us is Agent Alexander Mahone, Agent Mahone what can you tell us so far about Mr. Buchanan?"

The camera swung over to Mahone's serious face. "All that we can release is that Mr. Buchanan has agreed to work with us and is currently speaking to us about some possibilities as to where Michael, Lincoln and the other escapees may be."

Agent Mahone reached over and turned the tv off.

"So," Agent Mahone said grinning he clapped his hands once. "Do you want to start talking or think about it?"

"You lied," I whispered my brain still replaying the news I had just watched.

"It needed to be done, the news stations don't need to know that you're not cooperating. You ah, 'friends' on the other hand..." He allowed the sentence to hang in mid-air and my heart sunk.

I don't know anything honestly, only knew of his plans to escape the prison that is it. He never told any of us what was going to happen on the outside."

"But something was suppose to happen right?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue."

Agent Mahone shook his head. "See that's where I think you are bluffing Buchanan, I think that you have a very good clue of what is to happen on the outside."

I tried to speak but was silenced by Mahone.

"I'll be back in a few hours and while I'm gone you better come up with an answer."

With that Agent Mahone rose to his feet and stalked out of the room.

My breakfast was brought to me by a guard and he watched me eat it, I was honestly a little creep-ed out but I soon learned that they didn't want to take any chances. Just this morning a nurse and a guard both watched me urinate into a bag. I sat back and tried to think positive thoughts but none came.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, Agent Mahone did come back approximately three hours later. He once again tried to convince me to tell him what Michael could have possibly have told me. He bribed me saying that he would be able to clear 2 years off my new 19 year sentence as well as telling me that I would be transferred to a minimum security prison halfway through depending on my behaviour. I still remained quiet although my heart beat rapidly in my chest as every time Mahone's face grew extremely serious I imagined him pulling out the cords like he did before and me struggling for my life like _I_ did before. But none of that came and I wondered why.

Through the days, my body began to heal at a rapid speed. My head stopped pounding although I still heard a high pitched buzz in my ear every once in a while. My cuts were closing up and my bruises were fading. My ribs were still the same, my bruised lung seemingly got better and my concussion was healing well too.

It was around lunch time and a new guard came in with a tray of food. I watched as the guard placed it down in front of me but the something strange happened. They took out a smell key and inserted it into my cuffs. I just laid there in shock unsure of what to do. Was this a trick? Was this some sort of sick joke that Mahone was trying to do? The guard took out a small packsack from behind the radiator and took out clothes.

"Can you move?" the voice was definitely female although in a lower register than usual.

I just laid there like an idiot with my mouth wide open. The female rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least hear me?"

I nodded uncertain and she nodded. "Good, put these clothes on."

She threw the clothes from the bag at me and I caught them by surprise. I waited for her to turn around or look away but instead she just look at me.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped. "Hurry up we only have ten minutes!"

That really got me going and I stripped in front of the girl as she continued to go through the bag to see what was in it. Once changed I began to feel somewhat dizzy. I was ready to fall but the girl caught me.

"It's all right," she whispered gently.

"Tamara?" I whispered back with some hope.

But the girl shook her head. "I'll tell you my name later.

She too then stripped from the guard's uniform and underneath were normal clothes, a white tang top and a pair of ripped jeans.

"C'mon," she encouraged. "We have to go."

"What about-." I started.

"Don't worry," she said then added, "everything is taken care of.

I didn't know whether she was bluffing or not but I took her word for it anyway. She grabbed the wheelchair from the side and seated me in it.

"Just keep you head down," she commanded while placing a baseball cap over my head.

"But - ," I tried to finish what I was going to say but the girl cut me off saying that she had everything under control. But I couldn't help but worry, if Agent Mahone had discovered my absence he would have all of Homeland Security after me!

"Try and act natural," the girl said pulling her own hat onto her head. She then wheeled me over to the door and then opened it. It was the first time in a few days that I had actually seen real light. The small room that I was in was always dimmed and the windows were boarded up so I never was able to know what time of day it was, I just went by the type of food that they fed me. But it was bright and the sun beat through the windows and I almost had to cover my mouth from crying out in shock.

"Sorry," the girl whispered. "Should have told you it was sunny."

I scowled. "Don't you have any sunglasses."

"It's be too suspicious."

"Oh and this isn't?"

"Look around you."

I did as I was told and saw no one. Literally. The whole hallway was empty, no one was at the desk and the only thing I could hear was the clock ticking and the sound of my own heartbeat.

"Where is everyone?"

"A code blue was initiated about three minutes ago."

"Wouldn't I be able to hear it?"

"The police had the speakers in your room turned off so that you wouldn't be able to know what was going on around you."

She continued to wheel me down the hallway and then to the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened she quickly wheeled me in and down to the first floor. Then that was when all of hell broke loose. A high-pitched whine wailed through the whole hospital and the girl started to look nervous. Then someone went onto the speaker : " Prisoner escape! Jason Buchanan has escaped!"

With that the girl grabbed my elbow and hauled me up to my feet. Her and I both ran as fast as we could but immediately I felt dizzy.

"Just a little further," she shouted over the alarm and the oncoming of guards. My breath became ragged immediately and my bruised lung rubbed up against my ribs as I inhaled causing immense pain to my body. We took a sharp turn and I almost collapsed to the ground.

"It's alright," she whispered as she took out a single key on a metal link. Pressing the button the lock sprung open and the girl shoved me into the front. "Buckle up!"

I was stunned at the whole situation but then I was snapped back to reality when the drivers door was slammed closed. The girl buckled up and then put the car in drive and we sped off.

Once on the highway I started to panic.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"I saved you didn't I?" the girl replied.

"What is going on?"

"I'm saving you."

I tried to come up with a reply but the girl placed a small white tablet in my hand.

"Stick it under your tongue," she said. "Don't talk until it's dissolved completely."

I did as she said still in shock as to what had just happened. As the pill dissolved I slowly felt my eyes droop I tried to stay awake but the medication kicked in immediately and I found myself dozing off.

What is going on? The girl helped you escape. Escape from what? The hospital. Why? Did you seriously want to be interrogated by Agent Mahone until god knows when? Well... no right? Sure. Then stop complaining dumbass! Did I just call myself a dumbass? Yep. And am I stuck in my own head again? ...Yep! Piss off...

I slowly woke up and I stretched and yawned. Then I realized what had happened and scrambled out of bed in a hurry and to my horror I noticed that I was in nothing except my boxers. I could hear the fan on in the bathroom and knew that the girl was inside. I noticed an empty bottle of beer on the ground and picked it up then started to walk to the bathroom door. I waited for it to open and when I did I attacked. I wrapped my arm around the girl's neck and pulled her out. She was soaked in wet clothes and she struggled.

"I swear to god that I'll smash this damn bottle over your head if you don't tell me what the fuck's going on," I warned angrily. No more games.

"It won't work," the girl spat between her teeth as she tried to get some oxygen. "The bottle won't shatter over a person's head like in the movies. It's one of those Hollywood facades to make movies more interesting. All that will happen is that bottle will hit my head, I will possibly be knocked out or even more pissed at you."

I released the girl who took a few steps away from me out of reach. She caught her breath as I slide to the ground in pure exhaustion. The whole situation had left me drained of energy.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"David contacted me," the girl answered.

"Who?"

"Apolskis."

I was taken back as I started at her in shock.

"I'm his sister," the girl said. "Brooke Apolskis."


	4. Chapter 4

We sat there staring at each other for a few moments. I had started to see some resemblance that Brooke had to David. She had his eyes and his facial structure. Although his hair was a dark brown Brooke's hair was a blinding blonde almost white that was spiked up in different directions. She fiddled with the end of her shirt then moved onto piece of dirt from the bottom of her shoe.

"Why did he call you?" I demanded.

"He had actually informed me back in Fox River during a visitation. David told me about everything including something about Utah."

I didn't reply as I too remembered Michael telling me that before I slipped unconscious.

"So do you know what's in Utah?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head and stood. I could feel Brooke's eyes on me.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

Brooke stood and placed her hands on her hips. "And how do you expect to get there?"

I didn't want to tell her that I wasn't sure because I knew that she would come at me with another smartass remark.

"I'll find a way," I said.

"Like what? Hitchhiking?"

I sighed, this girl was starting to get on my nerves and I wanted to just go.

"Why don't I drive you?"

I turned. "What?"

Brooke walked over. "Are you seriously considering going to Utah with a concussion and a bruised lung and ribs? You need help and not to mention that all of Homeland Security will now be looking for you."

"Well I'm not staying here were in a fucking hotel for Christ's sake!"

"I'll go and snag us some food from their continental breakfast. Then we'll head out."

"To where?"

"Utah of course," Brooke said as if it were obvious. "I have to get my brother before he has his ass stuck back in prison."

I just stared at her. She went back into the bathroom to freshen up while I sat down back on the bed. I leaned up against the headboard and pondered. Where would Teddy be right now? Would he be captured? If so where is he? What about Michael and the others? Would they really think that I bailed them out to the Feds? Brooke came out of the bathroom and then I remembered her telling me that she was going to get food and for me not to leave.

"Watch some tv or something," she added before leaving.

I picked up the remote from the nightstand and turned it on.

"In other news the Fox River Eight are still at large," the news reporter said. "Police have a few leads as to where the prisoners may have escaped, also police have released that it may be possible that more than one prisoner has been injured. A bloody handprint was found where the prisoners had driven off and a larger pool of blood was found in a barn although there was no body."

My heart raced, so Teddy could possibly be still alive. But where and how is he doing? Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I panicked. I got off the bed and slide underneath it. The footsteps still continued past our room and then the sound of door being pushed open was slightly audible too. I let out a sigh of relief. I then moved out from under the bed and slowly moved towards the window. I cautiously pushed a small piece of the blind away so that I would be able to know who it was that had left.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The voice startled me and I jumped back and collided with the desk. I gritted my teeth in pain as I rubbed where the corner had jabbed me staring angrily at Brooke. She raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, not my problem you were staring out the window. Here's some food."

There was a few pieces of toast, hard boiled eggs and two bowls of cereal. We both split the food equally, had a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. It was the first time in three years since I have had coffee and at first it tasted like crap but then it started to get better.

"Like it?" Brooke asked.

I nodded as I dug into the cereal.

"You finish up eating and I'll get things loaded." Brooke got off the floor and headed into the bathroom. I quickly finished my bowl of cereal and then leaned up against the wall content. I couldn't help but wonder where the guys were. Sure Michael told me 'Utah' but what the fuck was I suppose to do when I got there? I could hear more rustling in the bathroom and Brooke finally came out. She had a white backpack herself and tossed me the dark one.

"How did you get the backpack into the room?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh that was easy, I originally worked at the hospital so I was in charge of the cleanliness of your room. So when I went in there to clean, I stuffed the pack in the radiator. It doesn't work so I wasn't worried."

"What's in it?"

"Painkillers, bandages, food, water and other things to help us out on the way."

I opened the bag and noticed she was right.

"Come on," Brooke said nudging me forward. "If you're done here then let's get going."

We cautiously made our way out the back door to her car. Once we were inside the vehicle Brooke handed me a few fake id's.

"You're alias is Trevor Parl, you work at a gas station and attending Monvary University."

"Will that work?" I asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Worked for the hotel."

I was ready to speak but Brooke sped out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

I was literally jolted awake when the car went through a pothole. It brought back sudden memories of the night when we were all escaping from Fox River and had to take the detour when the roads were blocked. I gingerly touched the back of my head and breathed in deeply.

"You okay?"

The voice startled me and I pushed myself against the window when I realized it was only Brooke I slowly relaxed.

"Sorry 'bout that," she muttered, I knew that she was talking about the pothole.

"Yeah…don't worry about it."

There was a shared moment of awkward silence and I cleared my throat.

"So…where are we?"

"Sioux City, Iowa."

"Iowa?"

Brooke nodded. "Just a quick stop for gas."

She continued to drive until Brooke spotted a gas station then turned in. I looked out the window to see some tall clean brick buildings and some historical monuments. Though I only started to panic when I saw the police station only a few blocks away.

"Don't worry," Brooke reassured.

"Worry?" I asked then added sarcastically. "Oh no I'm not going to worry since I'm only a fugitive who escaped from a maximum prison that was suppose to be in-escapable."

Brooke shook her head. "You are so much like my brother."

I wanted to reply but couldn't find any words. She pulled up to a station and then got out of the car.

"Stay," she demanded as if she were talking to a dog instead of a person. In reply I only turned on the radio which Brooke didn't seem to mind.

"In other news Seth Hoffner -," I immediately perked up at the kid's name – "is currently being interviewed by authorities as he had shared cells with Fox River escapee Jason Buchanan. So far police aren't releasing any details as to what Hoffner had said but will keep us updated on any movement as to where the Fox River Eight are going."

I sat back and started to worry, I tried to relay conversations I had with Seth desperately trying to remember if I had told him or given him hints about the escape plan. If any of the other escapees had heard the news when I was hospitalized, learned that I was supposedly giving information to authorities – was this how they felt? I tried hard not to think about it. I watched as Brooke went inside to pay for the gas. As I was in deep thought I didn't realize the police cruiser slowly coming up behind us. I immediately froze I was practically paralyzed with fear. I contemplated on whether or not to put my hood up but wouldn't that make me look suspicious? Would that make them want to come over, make me roll down the window and talk to me? They continued right past me and I slumped slightly further into my seat. Brooke came out of the store as soon as the police were going in. She acted normally as if nothing was wrong as if she was not hiding an escaped convict in her car. Brooke even went as far to holding the door open for the officer as they entered. The three exchanged a nod and then Brooke headed towards the car. Once inside she put the key into the ignition and drove off.

"You alright?" she asked once we were on the highway.

I managed a nod, Brooke then opened the glove compartment and fished out a small blue pill bottle and tossed it to me.

"You might want to take it," she advised.

"What is _it_?" I asked suspiciously

"Codeine."

I blinked. "What?"

"Codeine, a painkiller though not as tough as oxy."

I stared at the small white pill for a few moments before swallowing. I watched as cars drove by until I became slightly dozy then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke we were still in the car, but stuck in traffic. Brooke let loose a nasty curse along with a pounding on the horn. The driver in front of us gave her the middle finger. I could tell by Brooke's glare she was ready to rip the driver to shreds but she remained still. Just then a siren wailed in the distance and I automatically flinched. Brooke perked up from her slouched position and we both stared at the familiar red and blue lights flashing towards us. I looked at Brooke who looked panicky; unsure of what to do. We watched hopelessly as the police jumped out of the car and immediately placed barricades on certain areas of the street. The barricade were pylons lined up except for two large spots for any vehicle to easily squeeze by. The message was simple: No one gets out unless they give the heads up.<p>

"Stay calm," Brooke whispered although her voice faltered and was clearly unbelievable. Stay calm? In a situation like this she tells me to stay calm? I let out a heavy sigh and run my hands through my hair. The line inches forwards and Brooke is ordered to oblige as the cars behind her toot angrily.

"We have to bail," I immediately said.

Brooke looked at me. "What?"

"We have to get out of here."

"No shit, but there is no where to go."

I looked around and then realized that we were surrounded by forest.

"Are we still in Iowa?"

Brooke nodded. "Outskirsts , why?"

I looked over at the forest and Brooke followed my gaze.

"No."

"We have to."

"And get caught?"

"Well I'm a sitting duck right here and I'm not getting caught by those guys again."

Brooke knew that I was right, we had no choice we had to leave.

"What's your plan?"

"We just make a run for it."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and replied, "Those guys have .45 guns it would only take mere seconds for one of their damn bullets to hit us."

"We have to try we can use other cars to shield ourselves."

"That's dangerous what if someone else gets hurt?"

I tried to reply but nothing came out. I honestly didn't care if someone else got hurt I just wanted to get the hell out of here and as far away from those guys as possible. But I didn't tell Brooke that. Brooke was ready to say something when a loud audible voice cried: "There over here!"

We both turned to see a man calling out his window and pointing to our car. The extra mix of police and agents looked at us and then headed over.

"Now or never," I hissed quickly. "I'm going without you."

"Oh like hell you are."

Brooke and I both opened the car doors and dashed out. I turned to see Brooke crouching like I was and trying to run as quickly as possible. Gunshots rang out but none hit us instead ricocheted off tailgates.

"Hurry!" I cried over my shoulder to Brooke. She was now fully exposed and running gold medal speed towards me, I extended too and ran. Just then a shriek came from behind and a random man who had gotten out of his car tackled Brooke to the ground. She screamed for me to run but I ran over to her and kicked the man in the face. The man immediately released Brooke howling in pain and holding his mouth as blood dripped freely. I grabbed Brooke under the arm and we both ran towards the forest. More bullets flew but the missed every single time. I pushed Brooke into a thick bush and then dove in myself. I then took her hand and moved us away from the road while crouched and up a small mountain of rocks that gave us some height and distance from the agents and officers.

"We have to keep moving," Brooke said this time grabbing _me _and pulling me along. I followed and we jumped over fallen trees, pushed branches and twigs out of our way and ran through streams of water. Barks from angry dogs were faintly audible but we continued to run until we heard nothing but our laboured breaths. I leaned up against a tree and slide down until I was sitting on the forest floor. Brooke sat on a log and doubled over in pain. I immediately stood but Brooke shook her head and told me to rest. I lungs pounded against my bruised ribs and I found myself clutching my own chest in pain. My head throbbed and everything in my body ached. It was only then I realized that we had forgotten the bags in the backseat of the car. I gave a small anguished and literally fell to my side. Brooke came over and knelt beside me propping me up on her lap. Brooke then wrapped her arms around me, I could see tears form in her eyes and one even freely fell onto my neck. I shivered slightly. She looked at me kindly and then hugged me tighter as I laid there still thinking about what to do next but it hurt and I allowed my mind to go empty. Brooke then laid down beside me and we both slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to faint mist droplets seeping through my clothes and sprinkling onto my face. I looked over at Brooke who was still asleep I could feel her breathe in and out against my chest and inhaled deeply myself. I slowly rose from the forest floor careful not to disturb Brooke and stretched. My muscles stretched and some bones cracked the noise ricocheted in the silence. I turned to see Brooke shift in her sleep but not wake. I was slightly surprised that the police haven't found us yet, we had made a pathetic attempt to hide ourselves and what was worse was I was wearing a blood red long sleeve while Brooke's olive green hoodie blended in nicely with the ground. I carefully walked down the path towards where the road was and ducked behind the small mountain of rocks. Peering over I saw nothing, no cops, no dogs and no cars. I wanted to go and see if there were any blockades left but I knew that it would be risky. Our car was gone; towed no doubt and the mess we had created yesterday was swept away. I slowly made my way back to where Brooke was.

While walking I tried to think about the other guys, where they would be, who was captured or what was going on. Any sort of news would definitely help but I knew that I was far from society and it would be a couple of days before I am to get any information about anything.

I crossed the small stream and then walked uphill then skidded down the other side. I walked over to Brooke and laid down beside her.

"Where were you?" she asked. Her question startled me I thought that she was asleep. Her voice was hoarse though and her eyes were still closed.

"I went back to check on the road."

Now she was fully awake. She rose and didn't make an attempt to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"What were you doing there?" she demanded.

"I just had to see if there were any police or anyone waiting."

Brooke sighed. "They would be long gone. All of them."

She sat up with great pain and I noticed a small trail of red faintly pressed against her hoodie.

"What is that?" I asked and knelt beside her. Brooke looked to her wounded shoulder and sighed in annoyance and pain.

"We have to take your hoodie off," I said.

Brooke shook her head. "It's no use Jay we have nothing with us and the bags are over at the nearest police station being checked. Plus the bleeding seemed to have stopped so you don't need to worry."

"At least let's check."

Brooke shook her head. "I said don't worry about it. Right now we have to get out of here."

I eyed Brooke suspiciously as she got up off the ground in pain.

"Besides," Brooke attempted to grin. "We have to meet the guys in Utah."

I chuckled. "Like I'm going to Utah..."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Oh where are you planning on going then?"

I shrugged. I honestly haven't figured that out yet but whatever the guys had planned in Utah was obviously no good and therefore would most likely have me kicked right back into prison. Before Brooke could convince me to go to Utah with her, large fat drops of rain came down. It was first slow but then gathered speed. I felt Brooke's hand slip into mine and then a tug as she pulled me forward. I followed obediently not sure of where we were going. We jumped over streams and ran through the forest until we were completely out of breath. Brooke looked back to see if I was still there. I then spotted what seemed to be a crumbling homemade structure. It was made out of large stones, sticks, what looked like cement and a tarp. I pulled her towards it and we lifted the faded tarp and went under.

Inside the homemade 'house' was a cooler that had its lid torn right off and a few half-buried bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka. Partially disintegrated paper also was scattered on the floor along with a needle. It was a homemade party house. No wonder it looked so crappy, I thought to myself. But it was something to protect us from the rain. I looked over at Brooke who was crouched beside me and looked around skeptically.

"It's something," I told her. Brooke nodded and then dug a small hole with the tip of her shoe, kicked the needle in and then buried it. I watched her with mild interest. Once she was done her task Brooke looked up to see me looking back at her.

"What?" she demanded.

I struggled back a smile. "Nothing."

"I…I don't like needles okay?"

I bit back the laughter and then noticed that the blood on her sweater had spread and was deepened in some areas. Brooke followed my glance and then downcast her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she whispered although it was so low it almost seemed as if she was saying it to herself rather than to me.

"It was when that man tackled you wasn't it?" I asked.

"I'm fine Jason," she said this time with much more clarity and firmly.

I wanted to say something but was uncertain of Brooke's reaction so I kept my mouth shut. Instead I walked over and peered into the weather beaten cooler. There were dead bugs, a half dead earwig and brown water. I made a face and then back up to Brooke.

"What were you expecting?" Brooke asked. "This place possibly hasn't been used in ages, one year tops. The only thing holding up this place is the cement and that's even wearing out."

I looked to see that Brooke was right and then turned back to see her fatigued. I was worried about the wound that she had received, I wasn't sure how big or deep it was and that was worrying me slightly.

"So I suppose you want to know why I'm still saving David's lame ass after what he did," Brooke said interrupting my thought. I didn't really care but nodded anyway.

"After he went to prison I packed up and left with a few friends of mine. We went up to Canada where we spent a few days in Toronto and then travelled around the country until we got bored. How David got a hold of my cell number I will never know but when he told me what was happening I laughed at first until his voice grew serious. It took me a few moments to realize what he was asking of me. But I was losing interest in Canada so I agreed to go back and help. A few days after he called me up again and told me about you, how you were captured and then he asked me to go help you instead. After calling him a few names I reluctantly gave in and agreed. Got a job at the hospital through some connections and then waited until you arrived helped you escape – again. Drove only a quarter way across the country, almost caught once and here we are now stuck in an old party house."

I tried to give her a small smile. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Brooke laughed and then a small shudder went through her body. I noticed that she was shivering slightly and then looked at her. She stared right back.

"Whatever you're thinking get it out of your head," she scowled and then turned back to the small patch of dirt that covered the needle. I didn't say anything and only waited a few moments until Brooke gave a small sigh. "Alright."

Why I found myself doing this? I have no idea, she had the attitude of Tamara and she could definitely hold her own not only mentally but possibly physically too. I carefully wrapped my arms around her shoulders and drew her in close. Both of us were cold so it didn't really help so I quickly released her. Brooke seemed shocked at first but didn't say anything. We both sat in silence until the rain stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain stopped about two hours after and what was left was a shin sheet of mist that clung to our already drenched clothing. But we couldn't stay at the party house for much longer as someone would most likely come across us. Brooke was paler than usual but she insisted that she was fine and that she was able to walk on her own. I had looked at her skeptically but she smiled at my offer and walked ahead of me showing me that she was more than capable of holding her own.

We jumped over small streams and ducked or crawled over fallen logs. The mist had lifted only a few minutes after and the sun finally peaked behind the trees. A bit of warmth spread through my body as the sun hit me directly and I sighed. I pushed a few vines away and continued moving forward trying to keep up to Brooke who was a good few feet away. I could tell when she was in pain from her shoulder as she would have to use her other hand to lift her over enormous rocks while her other arm just dangled uselessly at her side.

I managed to catch up to her and we both climbed the steep hill and then cautiously peeked over the top. Below us was what looked like a recreational park, cars were parked in the lot, kids were playing on the swing set and parents were watching from picnic tables and benches. Pets were milling around the pet area curiously sniffing each other and barking loudly when a human approached.

"What now?" I asked.

"We have to take a car," Brooke replied as if it were obvious.

I looked as if she was nuts.

"Come on."

Before I could get a word out Brooke was already slowly moving down the hill on what looked like steps. The steps were made out of wood so they were moldy, cracked and some were even broken right off. I followed her and kept whispering to Brooke to slow down which of course she ignored. I stepped on a rotten step and my foot broke through the rest of the wood making a loud _crack_ that echoed through the trees. Brooke whipped around to see me frozen. She ducked her head to see that no one took notice of me and gave me the thumbs up. I continued on.

Once at the bottom we stayed crouched and moved along the front of all the vehicles. Brooke wanted to looked for a slightly older model as they were the easiest to hotwire or even better, one that still had the engine running. We were in luck as we found a Ford truck that still had the engine running and a bonus of the key still jammed into the ignition. Brooke looked around her to see no one and then got into the driver's side while I got into the passenger's side. Just then was when the people in the park realized that something wasn't right and when they turned they saw a blue Ford truck pull out. I turned to see a man running directly at us yelling profanity. I turned to Brooke and told her to step on it. She obliged. We drove right out of there and onto the highway in record speed.

On the highway we were on the lookout for cops or any sign of authority. We came across a cop car at a gas station but the police officer was in the bathroom at the time. We continued to drive towards Utah with the news on. There were no news of the others and nothing of any witnesses. I became drowsy and tired and Brooke encouraged me to sleep but I shook my head saying that I was okay.

* * *

><p>Agent Mahone examined the fake passports before him. Beside Jason's picture was a fake birth date and name and the other passport was the same. He had one of his fellow agents get a hit on the girl that was spotted with Jason. At first everyone except Mahone thought that she was a hostage but when they found out that she was related to David Apolskis, everything changed for the worst.<p>

"We'll catch her," an agent promised Mahone but Mahone didn't listen or even care to listen. Mahone thought that the people he worked with were equal or more than incompetent and pestering him constantly for attention. Sometimes he wished that he could have just done this on his own instead of with a team of idiots. Or placed with more intelligent beings. Mahone took out an unlabelled bottle, shook two pills into his hand and then popped them back. If his Superior had found out that he was doing illegal medication he was most-likely to be fired but Mahone was careful to cover his tracks and make sure that nothing like that happened.

Out of the eight, only one was taken down in the past two weeks. One escaped again from a hospital and the others were possibly scattered somewhere across America. He knew that the Michael and Lincoln were together obviously but as for the others - he knew that it was going to be a little more difficult. His training however allowed him to narrow down possible places.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait, exam week is finally over and now back to regular updating. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>We continued to walk until we found another came across another road that, we didn't know where it led but out only chance was to flag down a coming vehicle and hitch a ride. It was risky yes since my picture was all over the States but we were ready for anything including a fight if need be. Brooke went first and managed to flag down a truck that was driven by a young man who looked to be in his twenties. She explained to him that she needed to get to Utah and he answered by driving her and I to the nearest city so we can catch the bus. Both of us hopped into the back and then Brooke knocked on the window letting him know that we were all set.<p>

The drive was long and we passed a few small towns and a few corner stores in the middle of nowhere. We drove until we came to a corner store part way to go to the bathroom and eat. Brooke went in to get some food while I snuck into a nearby bush to go. It would be even more risky if I had gone into the bathroom in the corner store where my picture was hanging.

After relieving myself I walked back to the truck and hopped in waiting for Brooke and the young man to come out. I sighed as I tried to relax but nothing worked. Not many people were around but enough for someone to recognize me. I watched as Brooke and the young man came out but then noticed that something wasn't right. Behind the glass I noticed one of the counter sellers look at me quizzically, I tried to look like I was minding my own business but then someone came up beside her and in their hand was a camera. My eyes widened and I quickly turned just as the flash went off. Then the store manager started to come out.

"Hey," he shouted at me.

Brooke turned and then noticed the manager then ran towards the truck dropping the groceries. I jumped out of the back and then got into the driver's side.

"Hurry!" I shouted to Brooke as I opened up the passenger's side. She slid in with ease and then slammed the door locking it. Both the driver and the manager were now running towards us. I turned the keys in the ignition and then slammed down the pedal and drove right out of there.

It was a long time until we came to a stop, the tank of gas was almost at empty and our stomachs growled at us for food but we didn't have anything. We opened the glove compartment to find nothing but papers, a credit card and speeding tickets. Brooke drifted off to sleep and I continued down the highway until we came to the next city. The truck groaned as we went up the ramp and I noticed the needle almost at E. I prayed everything would go smoothly as I turned into a gas station.

It was completely empty except for one person working in the store possibly hyped up on that 5 hr energy drink crap. I stepped out and filled up the tank, then grabbed the credit card and headed inside. Since no one was around I figured it was safe until I saw a camera slowly swiveling around. I quickly put up my hood and walked in hoping that I didn't looked like a total idiot.

Inside the guy looked at me suspiciously and I muttered, "It's cold out there."

He didn't reply as he went reading. I grabbed a few food items and a couple of drinks before going up to pay. The guy at the counter rang up the items and the gas and I paid with the credit card without any problems. I walked outside to see Brooke standing there looking slightly pissed off.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked.

"It's two in the morning," I reminded her throwing her a bottle of water and she caught it in surprise. I was ready to climb into the car when she shook her head.

"I'll drive."

Before I could protest she pushed past me and got into the driver's seat and twisted the key in the ignition. I climbed into the truck just as the engine gave a loud roar and slowly drove away from the station.

We continued to drive and found a post that showed Utah being about another 256 miles away. I sighed and Brooke noticed my fatigue.

"Get some sleep," she said.

"I'm fine," I muttered biting into a granola bar.

"Look it's going to be another few hours until we get there so get some sleep you never know what we're going to encounter in Utah."

I leaned into the seat, turning my head slightly so that it laid on the edge of the chair. I watched as we drove past a few short patches of trees and through another small town. I leaned over and pressed power on the radio. Immediately hard rock blared and instinctively I turned it off. Brooke and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh god that was horrible," Brooke said still laughing.

I nodded in agreement and from then on we kept the radio off.

The last thing I saw before I fell to sleep was the faded dark starry sky and a few dark clouds blocking out the wanning moon that was above us. In the distance I noticed a thin line of red, orange and yellow mixed together as if the horizon was on fire but I knew that it was the sun. When I woke Brooke was staring out the window, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white and her face sterned. I wanted to ask what she was staring at but as I turned I suddenly jolted awake as my whole body went numb just looking at it.

Before us, only inches away behind the fence was David, his hands clung to the metal links and his face gave off his fear and shock as he stared right back. But that wasn't the worst part – the worst part was Agent Mahone standing right behind the young man with his gun in one hand and the muzzle pressed up against David's head.


	9. Chapter 9

The air in the truck filled with tension as Brooke glared daggers at Mahone who seemed to have found his chance to captured three criminals. He pressed the gun harder against David's skull.

"Get out of the truck," he shouted towards us.

In the distance I could hear police sirens wail through the streets. Mahone turned around quickly and the cool expression on his face turned into frustration as a police car was in the distance.

"Out of the fucking car!"

I was ready to get out but Brooke had other ideas. She put the truck in drive and then sped right in David and Mahone's direction. I thought that she was nuts but her gambit paid off as Mahone fired twice in their direction but missed both times and jumped just in time as the truck crashed through the fence. David had thrown himself in the opposite direction as the truck went through the fence. I rolled down the window and Brooke pushed past me so that she was partially on top of me.

"Get in," she demanded and then moved back.

David didn't need to be encouraged as Mahone started to come out of his daze. David jumped into the back part of the truck and then Brooke pressed down on the gas pedal. Just as we were leaving a police car drove up we picked up speed. I opened the slide window.

"Where is everyone?" I shouted to David.

"Digging up the garage of a house," he replied.

I frowned. "Why the hell would they be doing that?"

"Five million dollars."

I then struck me. I had totally forgotten about Westmoreland and the truth about the money under the silo. That despite the claims of a million dollars buried after the D.C Cooper jump; there was really five million.

"Guys," Brooke interrupted, "I have to go off road in order to loose them."

It was only then I noticed two police cars chasing us down the long dirty road. I looked fearfully at David who was too big to fit through the tiny window and his only hope was to hold on tight.

"Isn't there any other way?" David shouted at his sister.

Brooke shook her head and switched gears to four-wheel drive.

"Hold on."

She jerked the wheel hard and it went off the road and onto a path meant for four-wheelers. Branches slapped and scraped the truck but that didn't slow Brooke down nor the police. One of the police cars came crashing after us while the other blocked the entrance. Brooke stepped on the gas pedal even harder and in a result we had to make a sharp turn in order to avoid collision with tress. The police car wasn't fast enough though and crashed right into the trees but that didn't stop Brooke one bit as she continued to drive through the trail until they reached safety.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they came out of the trail and then parked in the shadows of an abandoned factory. They all just sat there in silence for a few moments.<p>

"Who is all there?" I asked. "I mean at the house digging."

"Michael and Lincoln of course," David answered then started to tick off names. "Sucre, C-note and T-bag."

My heart lept with joy. Teddy was alive! Wasn't sure how he did it but he was fucking alive! I wanted to go to him, to get Brooke to drive me over to wherever they were but then I was worried. What if Teddy had changed? He was all alone for that long with an amputaed hand, that had to do something to his personality.

"Where too now?" I asked, just seeing what they would say.

"We go into hiding," Brooke answered. "Start a rumour saying that David was murdered by that Agent, wait a month and then say that you died from suicide."

"I don't think people will believe that I was murdered by an Agent."

Brooke shook her head. "Trust me, people go for that shit. It's work."

"What about the others?" I blurted.

David and Brooke looked at me.

"What do you mean the others?" Brooke asked.

"Michael and the other guys?"

"Not my problem," then she turned to David -, "Or yours."

David didn't reply to his sister.

"So we're just going to let them get caught by the fucking police?"

"What else is there to do Jason?"

"Just drop me off at the end of the street and I'll be fine."

Brooke shook her head. "It's too damn dangerous, I don't know how you buddies managed to get all the way over here without getting caught. But this is going too far!"

"I need to help them."

"You don't need to do anything."

I was frustrated, why didn't she see that I was worried? I wanted to go to see if they were alright, I wanted to go see if they actually believed the news that I ratted them out, but most importantly I wanted to go see if Teddy was okay.

"You don't have to go to him."

I turned to see David giving me a sympathetic look but I turned away. I didn't need anyone's sympathy, I was getting by fine on my own. But still no one understood, nor will they ever. They don't understand that things that Teddy had done for me, they didn't understand the risks he took or the promises he made to keep me safe. But of course, he wanted something in return, something that I was able to give him since I was his cellmate.

"Drop me off at the end of the road," I said making up my mind. Brooke shook my head as if I was crazy but I pretended that I didn't notice.

The drive to the street was long and with David's instructions we got there in no time. Brooke parked and then gave me a nod good-bye while David actually said good-bye to me. I closed the door and then watched as the truck pulled away hoping that I'd be able to see them again.

I walked down the street and immediately started to regret keeping the jeans on. Only when I was halfway down the road I was starting to sweat, beads rolled down the side of my head and onto my neck. I continued to walk until I came to the address that David had told me and then froze. Before me in the driveway was a parked police car. My blood froze and I wasn't sure what to do. Make a run for it? But that might get the neighbours suspicious if there even were any neighbours watching. I took in a breath and then quickly scurried to the side of the house and then moved towards the garage side door. I remember David saying that they were digging in the garage because that was where the money was. I grasped the handle and then took in a deep breath. I then twisted and pushed it open.

Inside was a large hole in the middle of the garage floor, digging was a black man and a Peurto Rican both covered head to toe in sweat. Near the entrance to the house were two people and the another person sitting down putting what looked like magazines into a large travelor's bag. All were staring at me as if shocked to see that I was still alive, I could see Michael was trying to figure out something to say but I turned my back on him and looked at Teddy.

"Hello."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _I'm back had a great time in New York. Anyway back to the story, will be updating regularly from now on. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Everyone just stared at me as if I had materialized into the room. The tension was so heavy that it felt fragile, that if I or anyone spoke a word it would shatter into a million pieces. I could feel eyes on me but I ignored them, they were not what I was here for. I didn't risk being caught by walking down a heated road for them – no I did it for the person to my left.<p>

"Hello Teddy," I repeated. The man who had protected me all those years had no words to say. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth moved but no words expelled.

"It's okay," I whispered and Teddy expression formed into the same one he had displayed a long time ago when I was stabbed.

"How did you manage to escape?" C-note demanded. There it was – the words that shattered the tension.

I wasn't sure on how to tell them, I didn't want to give away too many details as Teddy was now narrowing in on me. So I explained that I literally walked out the front door disguised as a doctor.

"And no one stopped you?" Sucre asked amazed.

I nodded. "No one."

I didn't dare look at Teddy who was already guessing that I was lying. He possibly thought that I had help, which I did, especially in the condition that I was in. Cracked ribs, major concussion yeah it wasn't pretty but I didn't want to tell the other guys that I had an up close and personal encounter with David's sister Brooke. I noticed Lincoln whisper something to Michael who turned his head away and then started to walk up to me. Teddy immediately rose to his feet too sending Michael a warning but it didn't faze the older man's decision.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I didn't blame him for leaving me there. I was a burden after all. I could just imagine Michael dragging my blood-soaked body half a mile along with Sucre. At least they didn't leave me on the tracks. I wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, that I was glad that he at least tried instead of just leaving me back at the van but I took notice of Teddy's expression and I swallowed.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"I-."

"Don't mention it." I had to use a bit of force to get the message across to Michael and when he received the message to shut up – he did. I turned back to Teddy who gave me the smallest of nods in approval and my heart leapt.

I don't know why, but I still had the need to make Teddy feel appreciative of me. I still wanted him to nod when I did something right or pat me on the back when I did something excellent. But I knew that nothing would be the same with him, my feelings for him were still there but then there was the other part of my brain wanting for me to scream, shout and hit Teddy as hard as I could with items in my vicinity.

I didn't know how it harboured in my mind, but there it was. My conscious hating me for wanting scraps of affection from _him_. I could sometimes hear the names of the words that I sometimes felt like calling Teddy but could never sum up the courage to say.

"We're almost done here," Michael said to everyone getting them back on track.

"Then what?" Sucre asked.

"Then we take the money and run." Michael turned to Sucre. "Guard the woman and the cop, make sure that they don't escape."

Woman and cop? I wondered. I raised an eyebrow at Michael who shook his head not wanting me to ask. We continued to dig for sometime, it was sort of like PI all over again except this time it was in the real world and money was involved.

"A little help down here would be appreciated," C-note growled particularly in Teddy's direction.

Here we go again, I thought and rose to my feet. Whenever Teddy was called on, unless it was something personal or serious, he would usually send me in to do the dirty work. But this time Teddy rose to his feet and pressed his hand against my chest to stop me.

"Maybe if you shut that dirty trap of yours then we'll be able to do things a little faster."

Wrong move. That sent C-note off like a bomb and within seconds he was out of the hole and before I knew it Teddy was sprawling in the dirty. He gritted his teeth in pain as he landed on his still freshly sewn hand,

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and punched C-note in the face sending _him _falling to the ground. But he immediately got back up and tackled me to the jagged cement. As soon as my back connected with the cement I saw stars, pain shot up my spine and spread through my body. I tried to get breath but none came and it must have shown on my face as C-note's anger immediately turned into terror and fear. My still bruised lung made me tilt involuntarily to the side and my bruised ribs didn't help either. My heart hammered in my chest as I gasped for the precious air around me.

Michael and Lincoln both hauled me harshly to my feet and propped me up against the wall. I could see Michael mouth my name but I couldn't hear the sound. I looked past them both and noticed that Teddy was up and already attacking C-note with noted fury. Lincoln easily dragged Teddy off C-note by grabbing his right wrist and pulling. Teddy fell to the ground and cradled his wounded hand close against his stomach.

Slowly but surely sound started to return. At first it was distant but it got louder and louder until it was normal again.

"Okay okay!" I shouted back at Michael. "I'm fine."

I slowly got to my feet and steadied myself. I looked over at Teddy who had somehow managed to prop himself back up onto the chair he was previously seated in. Sucre then appeared in the door and said, "What the hell was all that?"

Michael did a summary for Sucre who then replied that nothing had really changed.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked turning on me.

I nodded.

"Guys?" Sucre interrupted.

Michael turned to Sucre who nodded over to the hole in the garage. Everyone got up and moved towards the hole, at first I didn't know what everyone was looking at but I blinked a few times and I saw what everyone was gawking at. In the centre of the hole, there was a wooden crate. A wooden crate that held the five million dollars: we had finally found the money.


	11. Chapter 11

Faded green bills poked through the worn wooden box and everyone couldn't believe their eyes. We had finally found the money and now all we had to do was figure how to sneak it out of here without anyone noticing. Michael had Sucre go back and see if he could find anything large enough to hold five million dollars while he had the rest of us try and move it. It didn't work. As soon as we lifted it, the aged wood groaned and cracked spilling out some bills and we immediately lowered it. The level of energy in the whole room was great, it seemed as if everyone no one cared that Teddy had once again insulted someone or that I almost blacked out – again. Although I can't really blame them for their excitement, _five million dollars_ enough to get more than three people out of a country, new ids and a new life.

Sucre came back and he had a matching large duffel bag similar to the one Teddy had stacked to the brim with old magazines. What he was going to do with them I had no idea, as long as it didn't involve burning down the house. Michael sent Sucre away again while we decided what to do with it. Everyone in the room wanted their fair share but the only problem was how to split five million amoung only four people.

"If I may suggest," Teddy said but was cut off by Michael.

"And just why should we give you any?" Lincoln asked.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Well in all fairness - ."

"You didn't do anything just sat there on your lazy ass the whole time."

If Teddy wanted to say something he was keeping quiet which was strange to me as Teddy usually never hesitated to speak. Then a phone went off and it was Lincoln who excused himself and he left. Michael was in deep thought while everyone else was staring at him waiting for him to do something. Only seconds later did Lincoln come back and he motioned Michael over. The brothers whispered back and forth and ended with Michael nodding. Michael then walked back over to the money and then took out a few bills. He handed it to Lincoln who at first was ready to protest but Michael wouldn't hear it and forcibly put the bills in his brother's hand.

"And where are you going?" C-note asked.

"LJ," Lincoln simply replied but that was enough for all of us. LJ was Lincoln's son who was charged with attempted murder of some guy. It happened a little while back when we were still all in Fox River. Lincoln said a last good-bye to Michael before departing. A few moments after Lincoln left Teddy spoke out.

"We made a deal," Teddy said angrily. I looked from Michael and knew that what Teddy was saying was true. "I take you to the place and you give me part of the cash."

"Wait you promised him money?" C-note asked.

Michael looked like he didn't want to talk about it and I couldn't really blame him. Michael looked ready to shut everyone up when a gun being prepared caught everyone's attention. I turned to see Sucre standing at the door with a .45 handgun held tightly in both hands, his face completely blank yet his eyes gave this wild look that no one liked.

"Hand it over," he demanded.

Teddy rose and grabbed a screwdriver off the shelf but Sucre fired a warning shot and Teddy dropped it at the Puerto Rican leveled the gun right at his chest. My breath clogged my throat and it felt like I couldn't get any air. If he fired…

"Hand it over!"

Michael who looked pale and shocked only stood there.

"Sucre," he whispered, "what are y-."

Sucre then did something I thought he'd never be able to do – he placed the gun against Michael's head.

"Hand over the five million," he demanded.

Michael looked at C-note who didn't know what to make of the situation – to be honest I didn't either. I was too weak to attack him and too weak to defend myself. Funny what millions can make a person do.

"Seriously?" C-note asked but handed the bag over to Sucre but not before giving him a dark look. Sucre shouldered the bag and then said, "Everyone, goes their own way and don't come after me."

With that Sucre dashed out the door leaving us all shocked.

When we all broke out of our daze, C-note wanted to go after Sucre but none of us knew where he was going. No doubt to his girlfriend, Marie Cruz, but no one knew where she was.

"We should do as he says," Michael finally said, his voice was weak but he still had a determined look in his face.

"What?" C-note asked.

"We should all just go our own way."

"Serious?" I asked, "you're actually going to do as he says? He's not going to come back you know."

"He could be hundreds of miles away!" C-note agreed.

I looked at Teddy who mouthed 'stay close'. I nodded and then looked back at Michael who was watching me – who cares if I travel with Teddy? What's it to him anyway?

After gathering some things together like medical aid, food and clothes all into a bag I was ready to set off again on my own wherever. I wasn't really sure on where I was going. All those who escaped had someone to go after, somewhere to go, someone to save while I was the loser who had practically no one on the outside except Chris and Tamara and I didn't know where either of them were. I wondered if the cops had caught on to them or if that they were just putting on an act for the whole public to see. I walked back to the torn up garage to see that everyone else had left except Teddy who shouldered the large duffel bag that I saw him stack magazines in earlier and I walked up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, I had to admit that I was a little scared on what he was going to say. He took out a small piece of paper with writing on it. Oh, I thought dully to myself. He was going to track down _that_ woman. Susan Hollander, I had heard of her on occasions and she had even visited him when I had first entered the prison a long time ago. She had found out from the tv show _America's Most Wanted _that Teddy was a serial rapist killer and in conclusion Susan phoned the police to pick him up at her house. I didn't get what was so special about this woman especially after what she had done but I didn't question Teddy any further. It was only a few silent moments later when I summed up my courage to ask: "Can I come?"

Teddy looked down at me and then smiled.

"I need to do this on my own Maytag," he said, the way he said my prison name made me shudder. He then unzipped my bag and then stuffed something in there, I tried to crane my neck to see what it was but Teddy slapped my upside the head sending the message that he didn't want me to know until I was by myself. Once he finished his task he then looked at me and noticed that I wasn't too happy about leaving him again.

"Will I ever find you?" I asked.

Teddy stroked the side of my face and grinned. "Sure you will."

He leaned in and before I knew it we both were kissing. I could feel his hands travel along my back as he drew me in closer. I cupped the back of his neck and my arm automatically went possessively around his waist. I could feel his tongue explore the inside of my mouth and I let a little moan escape my lips. We made out for about a minute before Teddy drew back, secretly I didn't want him to but knowing that it was safe I drew back too so there was about three inches between us.

"Glad to see you still got it Maytag," Teddy chuckled and I could feel the tips of my ears go hot. Teddy readjusted the bag on his shoulder and said, "I'll see _you_ around."

With that he left leaving me standing in the middle of the garage looking like an idiot.

I gathered myself and headed out of the garage knowing it wasn't safe to stay around for long. I headed down the hot road towards town. I didn't speak to anyone except to those who spoke to me and all it really was was a 'hi'. I sat on one of the benches outside a convenience store and then peaked into my bag to see what Teddy had dropped in there. What I saw stunned me as I stared at about a thousand dollars in cash. I was wondering where Teddy had gotten that kind of money but then it hit me. Teddy had the money not Sucre. I was breathless at what I saw and what I concluded. The magazines were nothing but a trick, Teddy had known that something was going to happen so he prepared and now Teddy was now driving around with about five million dollars. I couldn't contained my excitement and allowed a smile to spread across my face and a few low chuckles to escape. But my excitement didn't last long as cold metal was pressed against my temple. My insides froze and I tried to zip up the bag but the owner of the gun cocked it as a warning to not do anything. The owner of the weapon then moved the muzzled across the side of my head not caring as it tore some skin on the way. They then stopped in front of me and said: "Up."

I stood obediently and found myself face to face with Agent Mahone.


	12. Chapter 12

"At last," Mahone whispered.

I didn't know what to do or say, my body went numb as the hammer on his gun clicked again. I imagined Mahone pulling the trigger right there and my brain splattering on the polished window behind me.

"You think you can out run me?"

I didn't reply. Just then there were noise and I looked to see people starting to gather some even going for their phones.

"I'm with the FBI," Mahone said showing off his badge to the people. "It's alright, everything is under control."

Mahone took out a pair of metal cuffs and forced me to my feet. I turned around knowing the routine and felt the cuffs bite into my skin as Mahone did them as tight as he could. He marched me through the crowd and to the spotless black vehicle that was parked just on the curb. Mahone opened it and then forced me in the back. He slammed the door shut and then quickly moved to the other side and got into the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it on then drove away.

I can't tell you how long we had been driving for. I tried to keep awake but my mind was foggy and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I was ready to pass out when a sudden lurch of the vehicle made my head connect with the window and I groaned in pain. By the time I opened my eyes Mahone was already at my door, he opened it unbuckled me and then literally tossed me onto the ground. Dust clogged my throat and the dirt scratched the insides of my cheeks. I spat out a good wad of saliva and blood.

"Tell me where they went," Mahone demanded he took out his gun once more and pressed it against my temple. I didn't answer and Mahone delivered a kick to my ribs. An explosion of pain went off inside of me and I couldn't help but cry out. Mahone kicked me again and again until I was lying face flat on the ground. I was sure that he had broken my bruised ribs and knew that if I didn't answer him soon then he'd go for my head.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"He must have told you something."

I looked up and we were literally in the middle of nowhere. Desert was as far as the eye could see in all directions. Mahone noticed and grinned nastily.

"That's right," he hissed, "no one will hear you out here. Scream as loud as you want _Jason_ no one will hear you."

I didn't want to believe him but I knew that it was true. I was prepared to get another kick but then I heard a rustle and I turned to see Mahone going through my stuff. He picked through my clothes, the medi-kit and food that I had packed as well as the thousand dollars that Teddy gave me. He examined the money and then walked over to me.

"Where did you get this?" he asked waving the bundle in my face.

"Stole it," I muttered.

"You guys found it didn't you?"

I looked at him. "Found what?"

Wrong answer. Without hesitation he brought his gun down on the back of my neck and I dropped. Stars danced in my vision and I wanted to be left alone but as long as Mahone was here, that wasn't going to happen.

"Where is the silo?" he hissed in my ear.

"I don't know."

He kicked my again in the ribs and I coughed up blood.

"Where is it?"

Mahone turned me over and then brought his foot down on my gut. I cried out in pain and tried to get up but was kicked back down. I looked up to see Mahone looming over me like a vulture over its prey. If he was going to kill me, then let him kill me. But I knew that Mahone wasn't going to let me die, he just wanted to bruise me up enough to make me talk.

"Where is the silo, " – kick -, "Michael," – kick -, " the others," – kick -," and the money?"

By the time he was finished his sentence I felt like throwing up. My sides hurt and every time I inhaled pain would take over my body.

"No more games."

He took out his gun and sent a warning shot sadly that warning shot was my leg.

Pain exploded in my body, my whole leg went numb as I let out a pained cry and then laid there on the ground gasping through the agony. I forced my eyes closed but that didn't seem to help as more stars danced and darkness seemed to join in, swimming in my vision. I could feel something warm trickle down my leg and pool at the base of my pants.

"That was just a flesh wound shot," Mahone gloated and then he pulled back the hammer. "The next one will go to your gut."

But I didn't hear a word he was saying, my surroundings were going in and out and I was having a hard time hearing. Mahone screamed something at me but I couldn't remember what he had said. He shook his gun at me again but at the moment I didn't care if I lived or if I died. Mahone grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up with strength I didn't know he possessed. I cried out as another wave of pain washed over me. As my hearing slowly came back I could hear my blood drip off my pants _plink, plink, plink. _I could feel it roll down my pants and soak my socks. I wasn't sure how much blood I was loosing but I knew that if I didn't get help soon I would most likely die. Mahone seemed to finally know what was going on as he dropped me not too kindly and then marched back to his vehicle. I laid there and tried to move but every time I tried to pain would knock me right back down like a big gust of wind. I looked over to see a good fist sized stone. I had an idea.

"I have him right here sir," I heard Mahone say into his cell phone but I was too busy struggling for my life to listen to him. I dragged my body across the dusty road and then managed to grab the rock before Mahone saw me. I looked back just in time to see him grab my good leg and literally yank me back. I tried to kick him but he easily dodged it and knelt down.

"Seem that I might have miscalculated the shot and it had severed an artery," Mahone didn't look to happy when he said it and I have to be honest I actually believed him right there. Cause as far as he was concerned, if I died then he would loose his only lead on Michael. But to me it didn't matter any way because I had no info on Michael, I did however have information on Lincoln but I wasn't going to spill to someone who just so happened to have miscalculated his shot.

"Your life is in my hands now," Mahone reminded, "that was my boss and he wants me to take you in but I'm not really keen on doing so unless you cooperate."

My tongue felt swollen and I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried.

" Where is Michael?"

I gasped as an unexpected wave of pain left me breathless again.

"Not even Michael then how about…Lincoln?"

I still didn't say anything.

"Fernando or as you might have known him by as Sucre."

Still nothing.

"Franklin or C-note?"

I was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss and this guy talking to me wasn't making me feel any better.

"Theodore Ba-."

I didn't let him finish the sentence as I drew whatever strength I had left and slammed the stone against his head. If he thought that I was going to give Teddy away then he was dreaming. I watched as he dropped to the ground unconscious, not dead sadly but that was enough for me. I struggled to my feet and then hobbled over to the vehicle to grab my things. But not even half way to the vehicle I collapsed in exhaustion and utter pain. I gasped for breath that never came and relief but it never did as the pain came on like waves on water during a windy day. So this is how I die, I thought grimly to myself. But strangely I accepted it, if I were to die out here in the middle of nowhere then so be it. The others (as far as I know) were safe and Teddy had the money (even though he may not deserve all of it). I closed my eyes blocking out the harsh sun and allowed my whole body to relax. I was sure that I was going to die but if I was I wanted to be as relaxed as possible, not like last time: on a prison floor panicking for my life. No, this time it would be different. As I relaxed my body I felt something pressed beneath my back and lift.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _A bit of whumping going on in this chapter. M just in case. _

* * *

><p>Hello again!…Fuck. Oh don't be like that. Oh piss off. Oh a little…pissy…today – pun not intended. What is today? Today is the moment, it is the exact time we are in. You are a fucking moron. Well wake up then and find out what today is yourself you lazy ass!…I'm stuck in my head aren't I? Yep…again. I hate you sometimes.<p>

I was forced to blink numerous times as a harsh light greeted me. I groaned in pain and tried to wake myself up but nothing was working, I just wanted to go back to sleep but going back to sleep would meaning having a Round Two with my subconscious and I didn't want to do that again. I blinked away the sleep and then full woke to the sight I was seeing.

Medical instruments (or at least I hoped they were medical instruments) laid in a perfect line on the tray next to me. There were two large sinks that were on my right side and something covered up on my left side. I honestly didn't want to know what was hidden beneath it. The lights on the ceiling were dimmed and the overhead light was the brightest glaring angrily at me and I could even feel the heat coming off of it on my bare skin. Wait…bare skin? I lifted my head up a little and almost yelled at the sight.

Running up and down my body were leather straps of all sizes. Thick straps bound my ankles, wrists and two were across my chest. Thinner straps were holding down my upper and lower arms making it actually difficult for me to see. Then the smallest were actually plastic strips that bound each individual finger to small slots in the examination table I was bound to.

I tried to struggle but it was (of course) no use, I couldn't move a millimeter if I really wanted to. I tried to wriggle my fingers from their own bindings but that didn't even work and I ended up cutting myself by accident. I struggled to see that all I had on were my boxers – nothing else. The flesh wound on my leg from Mahone's shot was patched up nicely, like a professionals but what I expected to come next was anything but professional. As I gazed at the room it was only then I noticed the camera staring at me from the corner. They were watching and they knew that I was awake.

As if on cue, the door opened and in came two people dressed up in hospital attire with aprons that covered their chest and gut. I didn't want to know why they were wearing those and behind them…wait for it – Agent Mahone. I don't know why I struggled as soon as I saw him, possibly it was because I noticed a large jagged cut on the left side of his head and signs of major bruising that outlined it. Although (in different circumstances) I would point and laugh then call him a dick. But strapped to a table while listening to two people organize the tools shut up the thought immediately.

"I think we got off on the wrong start," Mahone said coming up to me. I was ready to speak when one of the people grabbed me by the neck and forced my head down. I struggled but he applied pressure and I gagged slightly.

"Bind his head."

When I realized what Mahone was saying it was much too late. One of the people grabbed both sides of my head and forced it still while the other did up the strap for the forehead and the chin. No matter how much I struggled, these guys were not going to let me go. I looked down to see Mahone picked up a scalpel and then with one fluid movement did a nice shallow cut on my side. It didn't hurt at first but then the sting came and it was painful. I pulled up on the restraints as hard as I could but of course, nothing happened. Mahone did another clean cut on my other side and once again watched as I squirmed with discomfort.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way."

I rolled my eyes just to piss him off. "You know how many times I heard that?"

With only a few strides he was right up to me, and the scalpel was only centimetres from my eye. That was when I knew that Mahone was really willing to do anything. With the warning given and me sighing in submission Mahone got up and handed the bloody scalpel to one of the torturers. I heard him go to the back then wheel something out. I looked to the side as far as I could and noticed it was a white board with the pictures of the remaining Fox River Eight and their bios.

"Lincoln's son LJ was sentenced to prison not too long ago," Mahone explained, "is that where Lincoln is headed?"

I didn't answer and Mahone nodded to one of the people. The torturer glided scalpel none too gently across my stomach. I tried to hold in a cry of pain but it slipped past my teeth and I tried to grip something but then realized that all my fingers were bound to the table too.

"Lincoln," Mahone said with a little more force, "is Lincoln Burrows going to try and free his son?"

I remained silent and Mahone went over and undid the strap that held my chin. As soon as the clip was undone, I gasped for breath and in pain.

"Don't make me repeat the question," Mahone warned.

"Yes," I whispered in defeat.

"And when did he tell you?"

I sucked down a few more breaths not replying and the torturer on the other side of me picked up what looked like a saw and ran it down the length of my forearm. I screamed as the teeth bit into and ripped apart my skin. I side-glanced Mahone wanting him to make this stop but he stared back at me with cold eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he whispered hauntingly. I struggled as the saw-like blade was pressed against my stomach.

"He told me when I found the others," I yelled in a hoarse voice.

Mahone gave a small smile and then flicked his head to the side to tell the torturer to remove the blade from my stomach.

"My bosses are out there," Mahone said nodding to my left.

"I can't see them," I said.

Mahone unclipped the strap that held down my head and I couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"See right o- ahhh!"

I pushed up as hard as I could and bit down on his left ear. The two torturers at first tried to pry me off but I just dug in harder and harder until I was sure that all my teeth were going to be ripped out. But it would be worth it for this bastard to get what he deserves. Without me noticing one of my torturers grabbed a hammer and then slammed it into my jaw. Automatically I released Mahone and my head bounced off the metal table. Mahone howled in pain as he did a demented dance around the room holding the left side of his head in pain. It didn't take a lot of effort to strap me back in but once they did the torturers let me have it. One armed with a hammer, a scalpel and the other with the pliers and the saw- toothed blade they went to work. The last thing I remembered was blood, lots of it as well as Mahone cursing his lungs out at me. Endless tears streaming down my face as I could feel skin literally being torn from my body and a blade slicing across the flesh wound, across the stitches and across the last ounce of my hope.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of blood pumping through my ears deafened me. Chills rippled through my body and I let out a small groan. I couldn't open my eyes as a blindfold was wrapped around my head concealing whatever other horrors were just beyond the fabric. I could feel my skin stretch and the cuts that had started to heal crack open once again. The familiar warm liquid flowed down on cut that was made on my stomach and made a fresh pool over top of the already hardened blood. I forced myself to take deep breaths I could hear something clog my throat and tried to clear my through but it didn't work and I ended up choking. A small wave of pain seared across my body as I tried to adjusted my position, I could hear something rip and immediately stop wondering what it was. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and darkened the cloth as another unbearable layer of pain took hold of me.

Then suddenly, there was a loud _bang!_

I tried to move but I was still bounded tightly to the examination table and I gritted my teeth as I felt more cuts open.

_Bang!_

I was wondering who it could be, Mahone possibly trying to make me jumpy and scared. To be honest it was working. The shots seemed to get louder and every time the gun went off I jumped in fear. I could hear people outside and then heard something clatter across the ground –

"Grenade!"

_What? _Glass exploded into the room and I instinctively tried to protect myself but once again couldn't move (of course). I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and the door open.

"Grab Buchanan," a loud gruff voice said.

I struggled as I could feel their gloved hands grasping the buckles and then _bang, bang!_ I could feel deadweight land on me and I panted for air. What the fuck just happened? I struggled to get up but then realized that who ever were trying to release me only were able to get one of the straps around my chest undone before dying. I heard someone groan in pain and realized that someone was still alive. _Bang!_ Hot squirts of blood splattered onto my face and the rest of my naked body. Softer footsteps entered the room and shuffled towards me. I laid perfectly still hoping that the shooter would think that he had accidentally hit me, with all the blood on me but it didn't work as I felt the straps being released. By accident the shooter pinched the skin on my chest as he tried to undo it.

"Sorry," he muttered.

_Sorry?_ I never heard that before from anyone except Michael who had said that to me along time ago when we were still back in prison. The shooter took a few steps back and I attempted to get up but realized that my ankles, wrists and head were still strapped in. I would wriggle my fingers and move around a bit more but I was still stuck.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, I was in no mood.

"I just want to know that you won't attack me once I free you," the shooter said, his voice was slightly familiar I couldn't really place on where I heard it.

"I promise," I said fresh tears sprung from my eyes. I didn't really listen to him as the word _free _replayed over and over in my head. I could feel the ankles and wrists being undone and finally my head. Yet I stayed there.

"Their all undone," the shooter said.

I slowly raised my hands and then placed them on the blindfold, the fabric was wet with tears and blood. I tried to pull it off but the shooter stopped me.

"The head light is still on," he said, "it'll damage your retinas."

I wanted desperately to take the blindfold off but I could feel a gloved hand touch me and I flinched.

"It's alright," he said and I heard the glove being slipped off. A zipper was undone and something was unraveled and gently placed around me.

"It's a housecoat," the shooter said helping me into it. The cotton was nice against my cold skin. "We don't have time to treat your wounds so we'll do it when we get home free."

I still didn't reply because I was unsure of what to say.

"Please follow me."

The shooter gently placed a protective arm around me and led me out of the room where I had being tortured for god knows how many days.

I was still in bare feet but I ignored the pain and allowed the shooter to guide me through the maze. I smelt smoke and walked over one or two large chunks of concrete. I could just imagine dead guards, the blood and brains splattered across the hall. As we continued to walk I heard a click and knew that it was over when the shooter took out a gun and shot although this time it wasn't as loud. I then realized that he had placed a silencer on for my sake.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem."

We continued walking until he guided me to wherever the entrance was.

"We're going outside," the shooter said, "don't worry we're literally in the middle of nowhere and you are safe now. I have a van here and I'm going to put you in the back."

The shooter opened the door and I felt a hot breeze blow in. At first it was welcoming but then it became overwhelming and the shooter noticed my discomfort.

"Quickly," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder protectively and then I heard a click. The sound of a door opening and I was gently helped in.

"Is that 'im?" a new voice asked who ever it was speaking had a slight British accent.

"Yes," the shooter said closing the door behind himself I could feel something slither across my chest and I immediately fought back but the person who's voice I didn't recognize gently grabbed my wrists and said, "It's okay, it's just a seatbelt to keep you safe. You won't believe the roads out 'ere."

I relaxed slightly but still had my guard up.

"I'm going to put sunglasses on you now," the shooter said, "the windows are tinted so this should give you extra protection."

I nodded my understanding and I could feel the blindfold slip from my face. I squeezed my eyes shut until I could feel the sunglasses slip onto my face.

"You can open you're eyes now."

I was hesitant but did as I was told and I looked around the van. I was sitting on a mattress that was roughly bent into a seating position. Medical boxes were piled neatly in the corner along with a cooler that I assumed had food and water. I turned to my left to see a man close to my age except maybe a few years younger and his hair was literally spiked in all directions.

" 'ello," he said giving me a small nod.

I nodded back and then turned to my right and gasped at who I saw.

"Great to see you again cellie," Seth Hoffner nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

If anyone were to tell me that Seth would be able to shoot a P2P like that, I would have laughed and called them nuts. But sitting in a van driven by a British teenager and Seth sitting right in front of me doing what he can about my wounds…I was wrong before.

"How did you know?" I asked my voice was hollow.

Seth shrugged. "Mahone was gloating on the tv on how he captured you, just something about him made me assume that he had bigger plans than what he was letting on."

I blinked a few times and then suddenly cried, "How did you get out?"

"Good behaviour and completion of the twelve step program…again as well as a few psychiatrist assessments thrown in there."

I stared at him as if he were nuts. Seth finished up bandaging what he can and then sat back. The van jolted and I grabbed onto the roughly shaped mattress for life.

"Where am I?"

"Arizona," Seth replied simply.

I looked out to see desert and small animals scampering past in the other direction or into holes.

"So how did you find out that I was here?"

"Hacked into the government system linked onto the message that Mahone had received from his bosses and then found the place once the message landed in his inbox. The computers aren't as well secured as you'd want them to be."

"You mean to tell me that you did this all undetected?"

Seth nodded and the boy driving whistled.

"I was the one who did the 'acking and Seth did most of the shootin'."

I nodded and then side glanced the boy.

"That's Brett," Seth said answering my silent question. "He was my cell mate in minimum security."

I didn't ask what crime he committed because I thought that it was quite obvious.

* * *

><p>We continued to drive until we came to a town just minutes away from the Arizona border. Brett got out and ran into the nearest convenience store to grab some drinks and food.<p>

"I didn't give anything away," Seth said breaking the silence. "I know that the police say that I did, but I didn't."

I nodded my understanding.

"They pulled the same shit on me too," I muttered.

"They did come and visit me, especially Mahone on numerous occasions but I told them that I didn't know where you were."

"Which was the truth," I added.

Seth nodded. We sat there quietly for a few moments until Brett came back with the stuff. Once Brett settled back in the front seat, the van rolled out again

* * *

><p>I passed out only about thirty minutes later and when I woke, the world was dark. Brett was drinking an energy drink in the front and Seth was still asleep. I unbuckled myself and then tried to get up. My bones gave a sickening crack as I stood up as much as possible and I saw Brett looking at me from the review mirror. Seth however was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up so I headed towards the front and sat in the seat.<p>

"How are ya doing?" Brett asked taking another sip of an energy drink.

"Crappy," I muttered, it was the truth. Every bone in my body screamed at me and the bruises would send sharp pains through my body no matter how lightly I moved.

Brett leaned over and turned on the radio.

"Answers are being demanded as to how and why the government facility out in Arizona has been broken into," the news reporter spoke. "Prisoner Jason Buchanan was being detained there when all of a sudden a shooter came in and killed all the guards in the building. Authorities aren't replying to what is going on and somehow the security tapes have disappeared but authorities suspect that the shooter took the tapes with them. But more importantly people are wondering where Jason Buchanan is – the twenty-six year old prisoner originally detained in Chicago and escaped with the others whom some are still at large. Buchanan was then sent to the hospital after capture but escaped yet again somehow with a major concussion, bruised ribs and a bruised lung. From Mahone's statement one week ago, they have recaptured Buchanan and was trying to figure out where the others were but now since the attack on the Arizona government facility, there have been no sign of Buchanan anywhere. Now the authorities are in the process of tracking down Buchanan and the others while people are just wondering what could have happened."

I leaned into the seat and coughed a few times.

"How is it?" Brett suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"Talking to him?"

"Who?"

"Scofield."

It took me a few moments to realize that he was talking about Michael.

"Oh," I started. "It is…not so different as to talking to another being – I suppose."

"But I mean…it has to be interesting talking to a genius."

I nod and admit to myself that it was interesting to hear Michael's plans and findings although it was also sometimes hard for any of us to understand him.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Brett shrugged. "As far away from authorities as possible at the moment."

I snorted. "We'd have to go get out of the country in order to do that."

Brett gave a short laugh and I turned up the radio to see if I was able to catch any more news before my body crashed. I did.

" And reporting from Utah police station is Gregory Parks, Greg?" There was a five second pause and then the reporter came on. "Hello, I am here in Cedar City, Utah at the police station along with Agent Mahone who had located one of the prisoners David Apolskis."

I felt my heart drop and from the look of my face Brett was ready to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Agent Mahone," Gregory Parks said. "May I ask how you were able to capture David Apolskis?"

Just then Mahone's voice came on the radio and my insides froze at the man's voice.

"We had set up road blocks all over Utah as soon as we had captured Jason Buchanan earlier. We had every car going in and out of numerous cities checked thoroughly knowing that Apolskis would be going through one of them. We found him hidden in the trunk of a blue Mazda car with a female accomplice whom we believe to be his sister Brooke Apolskis. Both, David and Brooke, have communicated during his time in prison through phone calls and the occasional visit."

"And what is going to happen to the female accomplice?"

"Brooke Apolskis is also a highly dangerous person whom we have had found criminal records of misconduct and violence. We currently have her in custody at the station."

"And what will happen to David Apolskis?"

"We have him held at the station too until we can find a permanent place for him."

I couldn't help but swallow me fear as I knew that the permanent place Mahone was talking about was in a box five feet underground.

"What is the current state of finding Jason Buchanan?"

There was a silence and I could picture Mahone's face. Tight, possibly a vein pulsating and the urge to strangle Gregory but instead a breath can be heard.

"We are currently looking for him and we urge the citizens of America to assist us in capturing the remaining escapees," Mahone said calmly although I could detect a little anger.

"Well thank you for sharing Agent Mahone back to you in the stud-."

I turned off the radio and hung my head. I ran my hands through my hair unsure of what to do, I felt like crying out in anger and rage but something inside me told me that wouldn't be the brightest thing to do.

"What do you want to do?" Brett ask.

I leaned back and placed my head on the seats head rest. I wanted to go back for Brooke after all she did for me, but that would mean going into a police station. Something I'd have to risk. I ran my hands through my hair but this time slowly pondering what to do. I felt a stubble on my jawline and then turned to Brett.

"Do you have a mirror?"

Brett opened the glove compartment and I dug through it until I found a small compactable mirror. I flipped it open and studied my face. My hair grew out, the stubble on my jawline was not too bad and for the bruises I'd have to figure out a way to cover that up…or would I? I looked at Brett and I knew that he noticed what I was going to ask as he looked behind to see Seth still sleeping. He turned off the next exit to Cedar City, Utah. But there was one more thing that needed to be dealt with.

"How do you do a British accent?"


	16. Chapter 16

What felt like weeks was only about four days. Once Seth had woken from his slumber he immediately realized that we were going the wrong way. I was the one who told him about David and Brooke and how Brooke had saved me from Mahone the first round and I wanted to return the favour. Seth didn't like my idea and the fact that I was doing it more for a girl seemed more like a suicide mission but I didn't faze from what I said. Seth had reluctantly agreed only if Brett and himself do it. I was to stay in the van.

"What?" I cried.

"You are injured," Seth reminded. "Brutally injured how do you think you're going to spring two people from a police station looking like that?"

I had to admit that I wasn't in the best shape but this was Brooke we were talking about. After all she had done for me…

"Let Brett and I handle this."

"What are you going to do?" I asked then added sarcastically, "shoot up the place?"

Brett tried to hold in a laugh and even Seth chuckled a few times.

"We have to plan this out."

"Actually," Brett interrupted. "Me mates already gotta plan."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah man – and it's great."

Seth turned to me to explain and I was ready. "In all police stations the holding cells are in the back right? Well so are the infirmaries."

I could tell that Seth saw where I was going towards and I noticed the tension slowly vanishing.

"Every police station is authorized to have a small infirmary where they hold injured inmates in case there is a fight. Brett and I will go in and he will explain that he found me lying in the street. The police officers will take me to the infirmary until the ambulance gets there and by that time I will sneak out of the infirmary, go to the dressing rooms, put on a uniform and go release David and Brooke."

While I was explaining the plan I had noticed that Seth's expressions were changing a few times from interested to unimpressed.

"And what happens if they find out that you're actually Jason Buchanan?"

"They have an old mug shot of me, I'm completely different from when I looked back then in Fox River."

"Even if you look different, what if Mahone is still there?" Seth asked. "He will _definitely _notice you."

"I'll have a hood on…and a baseball cap."

"They'll want you to take it off."

I sighed then replied slowly, "If Mahone is there then…we'll just have to…make…him…not there."

Seth caught on quickly and so did Brett as he eyed me from the review mirror.

"So who's gonna make the call?" Brett asked.

* * *

><p>Mahone was angry. On the outside he looked calm, patient and determined like every Agent should but on the inside he was like a ticking time bomb waiting to hit zero. After the interview with Gregory Parks, more news reporters wanted to talk about <em>him. <em>Jason Buchanan the escape artist; the man who was able to escape not only once but twice right underneath Agent Mahone's nose. Mahone was sitting by himself in the interview room he studied a spot of blood on the table. It wasn't my fault, Mahone thought dimly to himself and it actually wasn't. The guard in the room took David's violent temper to be unnerving and impossible to deal with so the guard took out his baton and struck the young man over the head. David was unconscious before he hit the table and the blood was from his nose.

Mahone could feel the emotions rushing through his body, he could feel the tension beat in rhythm with his heart and he gripped the chair to try and force his hands to stay still. As he was ready to get up the door opened and Mahone was caught off guard. His knee bashed against the metal table and he hissed in pain. The guard stood in the door like an idiot staring at the agent.

"What?" Mahone hissed between his teeth.

"There is a man on the phone, says that he saw Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows."

That seemed to make Mahone forget all about the pain as well as the urge to strangle the officer. He tried not to hobble out of the room but failed as the hit had temporarily paralyzed his nerves. Mahone ignored the stares from the officers and grabbed the phone off the desk.

"Mahone."

"Yeah man," the voice was definitely male with a British accent to it. "I saw Michael Scofield and his brother drivin' around these parts yeah?"

"What parts?" Mahone demanded. "Where did you see the brothers?"

"Florence, Oregon."

Mahone slammed the phone down and then snapped his fingers at the chief police officer.

"Get me a ticket to Florence, Oregon now!"

The whole police station exploded into action.

* * *

><p>Sitting a mere twenty miles from the police station was us. Seth and I contained fits of laughter as Brett made the call. After much arguing, Brett had to do it; rock beats scissors after all.<p>

"What if they trace the call?" I asked

"The phone's untraceable," Brett answered.

"Here they come."

"Damn their fast!"

But we stayed quiet and in hiding as a police cruiser zoomed by. The video camera on the dashboard caught everything and Brett plugged it into his laptop. He opened a few files and then clicked on the clip that just entered the system. He played it in super-slow motion and then stopped it. On the screen was a picture of Mahone and boy did he look pissed off.

"Just wait until he realizes that the whole thing was a prank," Seth said having a hard time contain a laugh.

"Then he'll be really pissed off."

"Let's get this done quickly."

Brett and I both jumped out of the van and then ran towards the police station. Once we were in good view Brett took one of my arms and wrapped it around his neck and pretended to drag me across the parking lot.

"Hey!" Brett shouted.

A single police officer saw him and came out running.

"What the hell happened?"

"Saw him lyin' on the ground just totally beat mate," Brett said. "Think 'e was mugged."

The police officer helped Brett drag me over to the light to see my wounds.

"Holy shit!" I could hear the officer call more people to help them. When more came, I heard one ask Brett to come with him while the others dragged me away to the infirmary. I could hear people whisper as they struggled to drag me down to the infirmary, I squinted in the light as we turned the corner to the infirmary.

The whole room smelled of bleach. It was painted eggshell white and had a single cot in the corner and the supplies on the opposite wall. They set me down gently and one snapped on a pair of gloves as they examined my face and arms. I pretended to be weak, dreary I even put on a show of speaking weakly only to be hushed by the officers in the infirmary. They lied me down and then most of them left accept the one officer who was the stand guard over me.

"Hey," I whispered as soon as I knew that it was safe.

The guard came over.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

The officer pondered but then nodded and then helped me up and across the hall to the bathroom. Both of us went inside and then he waited near the exit. They weren't going to be taken as fools. It made it harder to know if they knew it was actually me and they were just playing along or if they really didn't know who I was. I assumed that they really didn't know or else I think that I would have been arrested right on the spot.

Once I was finished I knew that I had to be quick in figuring out a way to get rid of the officer. I stepped out of the stall and walked to the sinks the officer continued to mind his own business and then that was when I attacked. I grabbed him by the head and then whacked his head off the wall. Immediately he slumped down unconscious, I knelt down to make sure and could feel a faint pulse against my fingers. I dragged the guard over to the stalls and threw him in one. I took his jacket, did it up and then headed out.

It was easy to locate the locker room and thank god that no one was in there. I quickly slipped on a pair of extra pants, a utility belt, and a hat then took my exit before anyone could come in. I tipped the hat over my eyes and then proceeded down the hallway until I came to the cells. I opened the door and sure enough there was an officer sitting in the watchman's room. Before I could do anything he buzzed me.

"Hey!" he said, the officer opened the door and I froze. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

I slowly turned and raised my hat just a bit.

"They found a permanent place for both Brooke and David Apolskis," I said.

"Did they now? And where would that be?"

"David's going back to Fox River and Brooke is going to Arizona."

The officer nodded and then said, "All right then." He came out with a pair of keys and I followed him down the aisle of inmates. In the third cell sat David, he had a bruise on his face and all along his arms were shallow cuts and finger shaped bruises. He looked up to see the cell being open and then stood. I wasn't completely sure if he could recognize me or not but I continued to go along with what I was doing.

"Turn around," the officer said. David obliged and the officer snapped the handcuffs on then rounded on me. "Who else did you say?"

"Brooke Apolskis."

The officer nodded and walked down a little further. I noticed David looking at me and I raised the cap hoping he will catch a glimpse of me and go with it. We came to Brooke's cell and it was opened. She was in better condition than David which I was glad for and watched as the cuffs were placed on her wrists. Immediately I knew that Brooke noticed it was me and went along with it.

We walked back to the entrance and the officer handed me the key. I honestly couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.

"I'll take it from here," I said to the officer. I took both Brooke and David under the arm and walked them out. When we were safe Brooke was the first one to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," I replied.

"You are aware of where you are right?" David said.

I nodded. "I know but when I found out that you were captured by Mahone I had to do something. Plus it's pay back for the hospital and the drive to Utah."

We came to the doors to the front entrance and I took in a deep breath. Just past this room and we're home free. We walked through the doors and acted as normal but there was something tense in the air, I saw the guard whom I had knocked out in the chief's office and someone else on the phone in a low conversation with the person on the other line. From the expression on her face I realized that it was serious. I was ready to reply when a _click_ caught my attention and I turned to see an officer pointing a gun aimed directly at my head. The officer who I had knocked out came out of the room and so did the chief. Within seconds twenty .45 handguns were all aimed right at us three.

"What the hell did you do?" Brooke asked. I didn't reply and wanted to go for the gun in the utility belt but I knew that if I did I'd be shot.

"You're completely surrounded," the chief said coming towards us. "Give it up."

Before I could react, Brooke unclipped the gun from the holster and pointed it at the chief. At first everyone was shocked but regained their composure as they realized that the three convicts only had one gun.

"You really think that my men won't be able to shoot you down before you can pull the trigger missy?" the chief asked.

I could see instant ferocity light up in Brooke's eyes and knew that she would die trying.

"Hand over the gun," the chief demanded holding out his hand to us. Brooke didn't move and neither did David or I.

"Don't be a hero girly, hand it over!"

I knew that Brooke was more than willing to pull the trigger but before she got the chance something rumbled outside. It stole everyone's attention from us momentarily but didn't last. The chief glared at Brooke.

"Hand it over!"

Just then a van came crashing through the front doors! Glass, wood and metal flew everywhere. I wrapped my arms protectively around Brooke and David as I pushed them towards the van. The doors flung open and Brett stood there.

"Get in!"

None of us needed the encouragement. David and I pushed Brooke in first, then I pushed in David and finally I hoisted myself up and then slammed the door shut just in time as bullets flew towards me.

"Drive!"

Seth floored the gas pedal. The van lurched forward sending us all tumbling to the ground and then sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway.


	17. Chapter 17

We drove for a total of five hours non-stop until we were forced to as the dial was close to E on the gas meter. Seth found a gas station that was partially abandoned except for the employee who was taking sips from a coffee cup to stay awake. It was six in the morning and all of us were drained of energy. Seth force himself out of the van to pump gas into the tank while the rest of us sat in the van in silence.

Although the opportunity had shown itself numerous times, none of us slept. We were tired but none of us could get a mere second of sleep. We were all too shocked at what had happened. Surely Mahone would get the message from the police station and he would have to turn all the way back from Oregon. Silence was bliss in the van but I could feel Brooke's eyes on my back.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly thinking of what to do next. I had just broke Brooke and David free from a police station! My mind was on high speed yet my body protested against any movement whatsoever. I couldn't even move a millimetre without my body screaming at me. I could feel the bruises on my body pulse with pain and the cuts reopen under the bandages as I cautiously moved towards Brooke and David whom both were embraced in each others arms. Spending five hours in a dark van my eyes adjusted and from the light coming from the corner store, I saw a perfect silhouette of both.

"Brooke?" I whispered.

Her head turned in my direction and she didn't look any better than I had tiredness wise. There were bags under her eyes, her cheeks were slightly sunken and her eyes were three-quarters closed. I honestly wasn't sure if she was seeing my right at the moment or if I was nothing but a fuzzy picture talking to her. David looked about the same as Brooke except for the cut that had stopped bleeding but the line of blood ran all the way down his neck. I couldn't read David's expression real clearly in the dark but I could definitely tell from his body language that he was having mixed feelings.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, I figured the simple basic question was the right way to go first off.

Brooke nodded and so did David but either than that both remained silent. I wasn't sure on what to say after that, I mean how could I? I saved them from Mahone wrath yet we almost died back there I bet that all the cops in that station were inching to pull the trigger. I tried to think of something else to say but nothing came to me and I leaned back and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>The dream was completely messed up. At first I found myself back in Fox River on the ground, people were running around, tear gas burned my eyes and gagged me. I could feel something warm slither out of my mouth and across my hands, when I raised them I noticed blood and I looked down to see three stab wounds. Then the scene changed entirely and I was strapped back onto the operation table in the secret government facility in Arizona. I could feel my skin tear and rip underneath the numerous blades and tools that had been pressed against my skin. As I cried out in pain the scene changed again and this time I could myself out in a cottage. The cottage was a fair size, about the same size as a two- story house and all around the cottage were nothing but trees and snow. I looked up to see Tamara standing on the porch, her arms cradled her stomach and she looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and her posture was slightly hunched. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and silently slide down her cheeks. I could hear her breathing and it was shallow.<p>

"Tamara."

The voice startled Tamara and she turned quickly to see a young girl standing a few feet away from her. Her expression lightened at seeing the girl and she answered, "Yes Abigail?"

"Mom says it's time to come in and eat."

Tamara turned away from Abigail and then replied, "Tell her I'll be in, in a few minutes."

The girl ran back inside and slammed the door behind her. Tamara jumped slightly as the door slammed and fresh new tears streamed down her face. I wanted to know why she was so sad, I wanted to reach out and touch her but I couldn't move my body.

"He's dead," she suddenly whispered. "It's over."

Tamara wiped her eyes and then turned to walk back into the house. I wanted to yell at her that I was here, to tell her that I was alive and that I was coming for her. But was I really? Where is she…where am I? As Tamara closed the door behind her the world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke to something warm hitting my face. I blinked a few times and then squinted and cried out as the sun beamed on my face. I bolted upward and immediately noticed that David wasn't there, nor was Seth or Brett. I looked across to see Brooke curled up in a bundle of blankets, a corner of the blanket wriggled every time she exhaled through her nose. I cautiously opened the door of the van and got out.<p>

The scene was absolutely gorgeous. Mist drifted and snaked off the clear water curling in mid-air while doing so. A cool breeze rushed through the secluded place and trees hid this wonderful paradise. A family of ducks paddled across the water and flies buzzed around my head. Seth and Brett were ways over possibly discussing plans while David was sitting by himself near the water. I started over when an unexpected wave of pain caught me off guard causing me to fall to the stony ground I clutched my thigh. I remembered Mahone's miscalculated shot to that area and gritted my teeth in both anger and pain. I looked up to see David looming over me with his hand out. I gratefully took it and then we both walked back to his sitting place. I looked over to see Seth and Brett halfway over but I waved my hand at them telling them that I was okay.

"How are you doing?" David asked.

"Fine," I replied. "You?"

"Same."

We both sat in silence and watched as the family of ducks finally got to the other side and then disappeared. The breeze was nice against my skin and I looked down to see my wounds that Mahone's men inflicted were out in the open for David to see.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Leave it," I replied back my voice was dark.

There was then an awkward silence that hung between the two of us.

"Brooke already saw them," David informed. I looked at him hoping he wasn't serious but I could tell that he was. I didn't want to hear anymore but David kept on talking. "She wanted to know what happened, Seth didn't tell her for he wanted it to be you."

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered in reply. I could remember the pain, the coolness of the blades, Mahone's voice screaming and the expressionless two torturers.

"Take your time," David said but I didn't hear him. Instead I was back inside my mind, it replayed memories of that particular moment and I tried to hold in the emotions. I tried to think of something else, Tamara but instead I found myself thinking back to the dream I had about her. I wanted desperately to reach out and find her, to run up to her and tell her that I was alive and that I was doing alright. I wasn't dead…yet. I shook that thought out of my head and was ready to get up when the doors to the van were thrown open. It shocked all David and I and I looked over to see Seth and Brett coming over.

Brooke didn't look too good. There were still bags under her eyes, she still looked exhausted and her hair was sticking up in all directions. She also stunk but we all did and I didn't seem to recognize the stench at all. I was ready to go up to Brooke when I realized that she was looking directly at me. I stopped immediately. In her eyes there was a tint of anger, sorrow and hurt and I knew what she was going to say next, I wanted to stop her before she could even utter a sound but I wasn't quick enough.

"What the fuck are those?" She pointed at the array of partially healed cuts that ran along the length of my arms. Honestly I was sick to see them but I knew that I couldn't hide them now.

"Drop it," I muttered.

Brooke's gaze didn't drop from my arms. "I want to know what happened."

I was starting to get a little irritated with Brooke now. I was ready to snap at her when David interrupted.

"Jeez sis," David started, "just leave him alone, he'll tell us when he's ready."

Brooke looked at David and a small staring contest went between them until Brooke turned back to me.

"You will tell us?" Brooke asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. Will I tell them? Seth had the right to know because he found me first, Brett would possibly be second although he saw me in the condition originally. David and Brooke...I'd need some time to think it over but eventually I would be willing to tell them – I think. I took in a breath and answered honestly.

"I don't know Brooke, maybe but don't push it."

I walked past Brooke and hopped back into the van. I closed the door behind me sending out a clear message that I wanted to be alone for a few moments.

Inside the van I sunk to the ground, I could hear Brooke and David's voices through the metal as well as Seth and Brett who tried to get a few words in. As I listened I went through a mental deja vu and closed my eyes allowing silent tears to fall.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time we left the secluded paradise, it was close to night. Beautiful shades of pink swirled in the sky and remains of once massive fluffy clouds were scattered across the sky slowly. The whole scene reminded me of the time when I was back in the hospital after being stabbed and looking out the window. I thought that I'd never see the sight again, I was envious of those who lived around here, who were able to just step outside their door and look at the sky. I learned that we were in the middle of Colorado somewhere. I turned back to see David and Brooke on separate ends of the back of the van. Before we left the two got into a fight which was so loud that it penetrated through the metal so I was able to hear every word that was being said; most of it about me. Brooke wanted to know what happened, David was telling her to drop it – not even he knew what had happened. And I wanted it like that.

We drove onto a main highway and then slipped into a city of course undetected. Brett drives and then switches with Seth halfway through and then we finally stop.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Tribune, Kansas," Seth replied.

I looked out to see a typical urban city, there was really nothing to it. People were still outside walking around but possibly not as many as there would have been if it were daylight.

"We need a place where we can crash for the night and then leave in the morning," Brett said.

"Not to mention a place to eat," David added and Seth agreed.

"First lets go find a hotel."

We drove around for a bit until we managed to find a cheap looking motel, it practically screamed hiding place for beat up runners but it was all we could get. Brett went in and paid for the rooms (two) and then brought back the keys.

"Brooke and David to a room and then the three of us to another," Brett explained passing the key to Brooke. "We'll be beside each other so just knock if you have a problem."

Brooke nodded and then the siblings left to go off to their room. I looked back at Seth and Brett then looked back at Brooke but she had already gone into the room. I sighed and followed Seth into ours.

The room was a regular room size with two twin beds, a coffee table and a bathroom. In the bathroom was a small tub, a grungy looking toilet and a small sink that had a semi-working tap. On the table were a lamp, a bible and two empty chairs near the entrance.

We did rock paper scissors to figure out who would get a bed to themselves and it turned out to be Seth who took the one closest to the door. I sat in one of the chairs near the door and the placed my head in my hand. I was exhausted. Brett noticed and came over.

"You alright mate?" he asked.

I looked up and then solemnly nodded in response. Seth came up from behind him and in hand was the first aid kit. At first I wanted to tell him off but I knew that Seth meant well so I allowed him to check me.

The bruises were still there and seemed to have grown instead of decreased. The cuts were still rimmed with red and some even had puss in them which Seth got rid of with rubbing alcohol. The cuts on my stomach were still closed except for one that was open at the corner seeping clear fluid. The cuts on my legs were the only ones healing up fast along with one of the ones on my hand.

I watched Seth work and wondered where he had learned to do this kind of stuff but I wasn't really up for conversation so I let it slide. Brett took the first shower while Seth did up the stitch that popped.

"You're going to have to use a wash cloth to wash your body," Seth explained snipping the find thread with a tiny pair of scissors. "Getting the stitches wet will cause damage to the stitches."

I nodded and then watched him get up to get ready for his shower. Guess I'm taking mine last.

Later on I turned on the tv to see what was on: news, sports, some mild entertainment, kid's stuff and a marathon of CSI: NY. I turned the tv onto one of the news stations and they were talking about the escape that Brett, Seth and myself had performed only two nights ago. I immediately shut the tv off. I didn't want to listen to anything more about myself, it was getting really tiring.

"Jason."

I turned to see Seth out of the bathroom and in fresh clean clothes. His hair was still wet so it was all flattened against his head.

"You're up."

I got to my feet and then walked into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind me. I placed the plug in in the tub and then turned on the water then added soap. I waited until the water was at a right height and frothy with soap bubbles before taking off my shirt. I winced as the fresh stitches pulled and then threw my shirt to the ground. I dipped a washcloth in the water and then proceeded to clean myself. I wiped up the excess water with my fingers before the droplets made it to the stitches and the proceeded to wash my lower body. Once I was done I knelt close to the tub edge and then started to wash my hair. It was difficult and I did bruise my elbow on the tub edge letting out a string of curses that had Seth and Brett banging on the door but far more than that it was okay.

I dried myself and then wrapped a towel around my waist and picked up my shirt from the floor. I stood up and turned to see a mirror in front of me. I stopped. I walked towards it and then examined my upper body. I only managed to get it from a first person view but now I was able to see it from another person's perspective.

Practically my whole chest was decorated with stitched up cuts and bruises, my forearms made me look like a cutter and the blood bruise under my chin where one of the men had struck me with a hammer looked almost as fresh as it had been from the day it happened.

I wanted to smash the mirror. That wasn't me – it was someone else but as I stared on I couldn't help but think yes, it is me. There was a knock at the door and I opened it slightly.

"Fresh clothes," Seth said handing me a bag. "We're going to burn the ones we previously had on."

I nodded and silently handed him the dirty clothes and then took the other ones. Before he could say anything I closed the door and then locked it. I put on the clothes and then looked at myself again in the mirror. I had definitely lost weight during the duration of the escape, my hair had grown out and the stubble was growing out more each day.

Once finish I walked out of the bathroom and then sat on the bed completely bored but glad to be resting. I leaned back into the pillows and sighed with content before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: _A certain someone is going to be in the next chapter and the hint is in this chapter. Spitfire47  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

We woke up to a knock at our door. Brett cautiously got out of bed while Seth motioned me to hide under the bed. I didn't complain and scurried then stuck my hand out to give Brett the thumbs up. I drew my hand back close to my body and then felt my heart beat quickly in my chest. I closed my eyes as the fear that I had bottled up every since the escape was ready to explode. Was if Mahone? No doubt that he'd love to greet me with a gun pointed at my face. Could it be the manager? They could be on orders to stall us while the Feds come to get us. I opened my eyes and heard voices talking.

"Where is he?" the voice asked.

"Underneath the bed," Brett answered.

I was shocked. What the fuck? Why would he sell me out like that? Why wasn't Seth doing anything? I moved a few inches away from my previous place as footsteps came over to the bed. I backed up as much as I could, my back was up against the mattress and my legs were crumpled against the wall. My chest drew in and out rapidly like a rabbit during hunting season and I felt chills rise up along my spine.

"It's okay."

"Ah!" My head connected with the metal springs at the top and immediately I placed my hand on my head. I gritted my teeth in pain as I stared angrily at Seth and Brooke.

"You alright?" she asked.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked coming out from my hiding place. Brooke stood and watched me crawl out and onto the bed. David was sitting in one of the chairs near the window and Brett sitting on the other bed.

"Coming down to tell you that Brooke and David were here."

"Jesus," I groaned, "I thought it was the police." I rubbed the back of my head and felt a small bump forming. "Dammit."

Seth examined it and then shrugged it off saying that it was nothing major, just a minor bruise. I gently touched it and a small shot of pain exploded in my head.

"So where are we going today?" David asked.

Brett shrugged. "We're not sure but we know that we can't stay here."

"Dangerous to stay in one place for too long," Seth added and we all nodded in agreement. I got up and grabbed my clothes that were draped over the back of the chair and entered the bathroom.

The light flickered occasionally as I placed my pants on and then straightened to look at myself in the mirror. I winced as the stitches tugged non too gently at my skin and then grabbed my shirt. I could hear the others speak outside the bathroom door and I could hear someone chuckle followed by a laugh. I found myself smiling too and then looked down to see a cell phone. I frowned. I picked it up, turned it on and a the home screen immediately flashed on.

The background was a picture of Brett and a dog which I assumed was his pet. Now I know it is bad to fiddle around with something that isn't yours, but I just had to see what this guy was up too. I opened his contacts and it was filled with names of people I don't know. As I scrolled down I came across a name that made my heart stop, I tried to inhale but couldn't. I leaned closer towards the phone to make sure that my eyes weren't playing any tricks on me. Chris Buchanan. The phone number was right and I felt my hand shake. I blinked bringing myself out of the daze and then pressed BACK. Then without thinking, I moved into MESSAGES and then pressed the centre button. I scrolled down until I found the latest text my brother had sent Brett and then pressed OK.

My whole body immediately seized up as I saw the message. I felt a lump in my throat and I literally started to have a hard time breathing. No matter how hard I gasped for air I couldn't get any. I blinked numerous times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things again but this was real. This was damn real.

Deceased: Chris Buchanan

Mahone

I wanted to press the BACK button, I wanted the message to go away. I felt like throwing the phone away, stomping on it until it was nothing but smithereens. But I couldn't. My finger hovered over the BACK button but I couldn't press it for some reason. My body was working against my will. I wanted it all to go away, my conscious wanted me to see the truth. _This is what happens when people get involved!_ My brained screamed at me. _Fuck you! _I mentally replied. Tears threatened to stream down my face I took in a deep breath and finally pressed BACK closing down the haunting message but it didn't close down the memory. I blinked hard and wanted to call Tamara to tell her what I had discovered. To tell her that Chris was gone. As I was ready to type in her number something in my mind clicked and I stopped suddenly. I then realized something, something horrible. If Mahone actually sent that message than he would know this number, Brett's number.

Knock, knock, knock. "Jason?"

I jumped and quickly stuffed the phone in my pocket as Brett came in. He had the keys in his hand and then looked around the bathroom for a few seconds before facing me. There was no way he would be in contact with Mahone, Brett was the one who drove us to the station to set Brooke and David free. Brett helped with my escape from the Arizona government facility, there was no way that he could be contacting Mahone...was there?

"Are you alrigh' mate?" Brett asked.

I swallowed. "I'm fine."

"We're leaving now."

I nodded and thanked him then was ready to close the door when Brett stopped it.

" 'ave you seen my phone anywhere?"

I tried to look normal as I answered him. "No."

Brett nodded slowly then shrugged and left. Once the door was closed and locked I slowly slide down to the ground and buried my head in my arms thinking of what to do.

I eventually came out after Brooke threatened to break the door down and drag me by my feet. We got into the back of the van and then drove with traffic until we were able to find a safe place ot park and pick something up to eat. Brett was ready to turn into an empty lot when sirens wailed in the distance and we all froze.

"Fuck," Brett cursed, "it's the police."

I looked at Brett but all I could see was fear and anger all over his face. I shook my head again – there is no fucking way this kid could be working with Mahone.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked.

I turned to her and then nodded. "Fine."

"There is a underground parking lot," Seth said pointing to the entrance. Brett nodded as he spotted it and then turned in to the lot and then parked. We waited patiently as a police car flew by us and then we all sighed in relief. Then there was a sudden string of curses, the voice was very familiar. I looked at David to make sure that I wasn't hearing things he looked back with a look that seemed to ask _do you really want to go to him?_ I looked back _yes._ Brooke and Brett didn't seem to get what both of us were staring at each other for but Seth seemed to take the hint as he too recognized the voice. I raised my shaking hand and then grasped the door handle. I pushed it open and then slowly got out of the van and then straightened. I looked around the dark parking lot hoping that he would give another sign – say another word that he was here; that he was alive. There was then a cry of anguish that tugged at my heart and I felt saddened.

"Teddy," I whispered. I started to walk in the direction of where the cries were coming from and then I stopped.

Hidden in a corner was a huddled form, the figure was covered in dirt and blood and it had their hood over it's head. Wisps of bleached hair stuck out and the form gave occasional movements. I slowly walked up to Teddy and he turned suddenly at the sound of my sneakers crackling against the grains of dirt. His face turned from hurt to surprise and shock. I knelt down and then slowly moved over making sure that this was what he wanted. That he wanted me to come closer. I soon found myself right up close to him and then I looked down to see a horrible sight.

Where his hand once was there was nothing. Teeth marks all around his wounded wrist and I could tell that they were self –inflicted. I allowed him to lean up against me and then I realized how small he actually was. I blinked hard keeping the tears from falling realizing that this is what I was like when I first arrived and how I would have been only thirty minutes later if Teddy hadn't protected me. I swallowed and then wrapped my arms around him allowing him to lean in on my wounded chest but I didn't mind, his wounds were fresher than mine. I thought back to all the times I was timid, scared and worried and I looked down at Teddy realizing something. I was returning the favour.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: _Sorry for the lack of updates for the past week or so, was busy studying for exams. Spitfire47._

* * *

><p>The moment was bliss and the quiet was eerie yet relaxing. I knew that the others would want to know what was going on but I wanted to do nothing more than just stay here with Teddy who had stopped crying and was now just resting, his head on my chest. I hoped that he didn't make out how fast my heart was racing. I looked down at him and noticed other sores and cuts on his hands, face, and neck that I didn't notice earlier. I adjusted myself discretely not wanting to disturb my protector but it didn't work out as well as I hoped.<p>

"You okay there Maytag?" he asked, his voice was hoarse.

I paused before replying. "Yeah."

He looked up at me and I noticed the skin under his eye was puckered and purple.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

Teddy grumbled something and only answered, "You don't need to worry about it."

He lay back down on my chest and Teddy gave a small smile, I was wondering what he was smiling about when I realized his head was over my heart.

"Easy there Maytag," he smiled and then gave out a low chuckle.

I swallowed and managed to say, "Sorry."

Teddy raised his head so that he could get a good look at me. I looked down at him too and found myself smiling. I still couldn't believe that Teddy was here, what was he doing here anyway in Tribune? I wondered to myself but didn't ask worried that I might trigger something.

We stayed that way until Brett interrupted. He looked down at both Teddy and I with an expression that I couldn't figure out but he didn't say anything.

"We have to go," Brett said.

I looked at Teddy who glared at Brett for interrupting.

"Do we really?" I asked.

"Unless you want to get caught."

I sighed and got up but Teddy quickly grabbed my arm and I looked down.

"Stay with me," he said. I blinked hardly believing what I was hearing.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

Before Teddy could answer Brett butted in.

"Look I'm happy that you found him and all but you really have to come with us," Brett said hurriedly looking over his shoulder.

I looked at Teddy and I shook my head.

"I can't leave him Brett."

Brett rolled his eyes at my stubbornness but I ignored it and then helped Teddy to his feet. Teddy still didn't enjoy Brett's presence I could tell but he was glad that I wanted to go with him instead of go back to the others. I felt Brett's phone against my thigh and I wondered if I should confront Brett now. I wanted to know if Mahone was contacting Brett secretly but it was hard to believe and I closed my eyes.

"Brooke isn't going to be pleased," Brett reminded and I sighed.

"Just go back to them," I said quietly and turned back to Teddy, who wrapped his good arm around me, his other handless arm laid limp against his side.

"I suggest you get going," Teddy warned Brett who didn't flinch but instead gave a blank look.

"Are you sure about this?" Brett whispered.

I nodded and placed my hand protectively over the cell phone in my pocket. I took in a shaky breath; I just really needed to be alone. I wanted to call Tamara to see how she was doing but I couldn't call her in front of Teddy so I would wait. With the others it would be too obvious that I was hiding something but when Teddy is distracted by something personal he doesn't really pay any attention. And I realized that whoever made him bit his own hand off – it was going to be damn personal.

"Where are you going?" Brett asked. I bristled and then shook my head. I wasn't taking any chances especially now since I'm going to be traveling with Teddy.

"What do I tell Brooke and the others?" Brett asked.

"I'll meet up with them later," I said simply yet I hoped that what I was saying was true that I was going to meet up with them later. Brett turned and then looked at me looking for any sort of resentment to what I was doing but he didn't find any, he slowly walked back to the van. I turned back to Teddy who grabbed the back of my neck with his only hand and then kissed me. I was shocked at the kiss at first but then wrapped my arms around his waist and returned the kiss. It was a short kiss but it was definitely sweet. I straightened allowing Teddy to lean against me if he still needed it but the look in his eyes said that he was finished. I leaned into him and rested my head upon _his _chest and sighed. Back to normal.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him but I didn't get an answer then again I didn't need one. His expression said it all – he had a score to settle.

The hotel was marvelous. It had polished white marble floor with gold trim and furniture that looked like it just came out of the package it arrived in. Paintings and statues decorated every corner of the place and the trim went all the way up to the ceiling. Stairs to the second floor were placed off to the side and there were hallways that were specifically where the elevators were and each were colour coded.

"Wait here for me," Teddy whispered.

Both of us stood out like a sore thumb, people literally maneuvered around us avoiding us as if we were the Black Plague. I avoided everyone's stares and whispers as they passed and replied to Teddy.

"Where are you going?"

He took out a small device that looked oddly like a GPS and then said, "The thirtieth floor." I stared at him in shock hoping that he was joking but realized that Teddy was beyond jokes. He stalked forward and a couple literally let go of each other to let him pass giving Teddy a vague glance before joining back together and heading off.

Once Teddy disappeared down one of the elevator hallways I sat down on one of the chairs and took out Brett's cell phone. I checked to see if there were any messages left and there was. I looked around to see that there were only a handful of people milling around but none daring to come close to me. I clicked on the message icon and then placed the phone to my ear and what was to come next I didn't even expect.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jason."

I could hardly breath as Tamara's voice came through the phone and echoed in my ear. I knew that it was only a voice message but I thought that her voice would be the last thing I would hear. She continued on.

"Jason as soon as you call me please call back," Tamara said urgently. "I know that you have Brett's phone because Brett would have deleted my message already. Anyway I can't stay on long, please call me as soon as you get this."

"End of mes-." I closed the phone on the recording. I tried to remember to inhale but my whole body was numb. My lungs felt like they were filled with air to the max and if I took another breath in I would explode. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and I could feel them creep across the back of my neck. Emotions raced at me all at once and I tried to dial her number but I couldn't. My finger hovered over the the 7 but I couldn't bring myself to call her. Was it the shame? Was it the hurt? I've been on the road for almost a month and I haven't had the guts to call her and thinking back to how many times I've been near a pay phone... I finally found air and inhaled deeply. I exhaled and the pressure on my chest and shoulders released slightly. I listened to the message one more time. Tamara's voice was smooth yet had a hint of urgency to it making it seem cracked. Once the message was over I looked through the message box and saw Tamara's text to Brett asking about me. Brett must have gotten in contact with Tamara somehow. I mustered up as much courage as I could and pounded her number in, it only rang once and someone picked up.

"Jason?"

I was ready to speak but then something stopped me. What do you say to your girlfriend after three weeks on the run? A simple 'hi' didn't seem enough.

"Jason is that you?"

"Yes," I managed and a breath of relief came through the other end of the phone. I breathed a sigh of relief myself but then I could hear someone crying and I panicked.

"He's dead Jason," Tamara said as clearly as possible but it didn't work as her voice was low and uneven. I didn't reply, I knew that she was talking about Chris. Chris was dead and it was possibly all my fault. "Chris is dead."

"I know." I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

Maybe it was paranoia but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her where I was. I remained silent for a few moments and then said, "I'm not sure Tamara where are you?"

I could swear that there were voices in the background but I didn't know if it was my imagination or what. I waited.

"Tamara?"

"Jason I'm at the station, you've got to run!" her voice was urgent and dead serious. I froze, _she was where? _Just then someone grabbed the phone from her, Tamara cursed and screamed but I heard her voice grow smaller and smaller as she was dragged out of the room.

"Hello Buchanan," the voice was dark and cold and filled with hate. I could imagine Mahone on the other end, his hand gripping the edge of the table, his face twisted in anger and the phone held tight against his good ear.

"What the hell are you going to do to her you bastard?" I demanded, I've had enough of his games now it was getting personal.

"I just want to put you in your right place," Mahone replied, "and I don't think that you need reminding of where that is."  
><em>Like hell it was prison,<em> I thought but then casted away the thought.

"Now," Mahone said, "I'm going to only ask once, you lie to me then something...unfortunate may happen. So where are you?"

I started to really panic, I closed my eyes trying to think of something I could tell him but I didn't want him to hurt Tamara.

"I'm in Tribune Kansas," I said defeated.

"Now I want you to stay there, don't you dare move a fucking muscle until I get there or else accidents may happen."

Accidents? Plural? I cut the connection and then buried my hands in my head thinking of ways to get out of this.

Teddy was gone for about two hours max, while he was doing god knows what, I tried to come up with plans to elude Mahone. Realization hit me and I knew that I couldn't. Either way someone will possibly die but I didn't want it to be Tamara. When Teddy came down his wounded hand was hidden in the pocket of his hoodie and he had one of those large traveler's bags over his good shoulder. He calmly walked through the building like nothing was wrong but I knew that something was up, that something went down and yet Teddy was walking like any normal civilian. I stood wanting to tell him of the call but held my tongue and then asked, "What now?"

"I need to pick up a few things," Teddy said.

My conscious nagged me to tell Teddy what happened but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to tell Teddy. What was I scared about? I followed Teddy outside and then immediately I noticed police cruisers coming towards us. I froze and Teddy let out a sharp curse.

"What do we do?" I asked in a low whisper. I could tell that Teddy was trying to figure things out himself, he frowned but I soon realized that he had no idea what to do. So I choose for him.

I bolted down the street, running and dodging past people. Teddy was way back but when I looked back I realized that he wasn't running, instead he was blended into the crowd so it took me a few moments to find him. He glared at me and I shot an apologetic look at him. The police cars past him and now coming towards me. I ducked into a an alleyway and my leg exploded with pain as I twisted to fast. I fell to the ground and clutch the stitched gunshot wound. I could feel warmth spread across my jeans and knew that I had possibly popped a few stitches. I cautiously moved to the edge of the alley and then peeked out from behind the wall. There was Teddy waiting patiently for me. Then Brett's phone started to ring and I answered.

"Why the fuck do you 'ave my phone?" the voice was unmistakably Brett's.

"I'm sorry Brett," I said hurriedly. "It came out of your jean pocket and..."

"You just thought it was okay to steal it? Is tha' it?"

"No, not at all."

Just then I was interrupted by shooting, I ducked just in time as a bullet whizzed over my head and embedded in the wall off to my side. Even Teddy scattered. Brett tried to say something but I cut him off.

"Can I call you back?" I immediately hung up and saw Mahone standing there with his badge on his jacket and both hands on his gun that was aimed directly at me. I bolted away and Mahone ran after me. He shot numerous times and me and each time I ducked with my hands over my head. I tried to run into a more crowded area but with Mahone waving his gun around screaming 'freeze', 'FBI' and 'out of the way' things weren't going so well for me. I turned the corner and then almost collided with a Teddy. He grabbed my hand and then we both rushed down the street and ducked into an alley. We managed to push open the unlocked side door and scrambled in before anyone could see us.

Inside all the lights were off, tables were over turned and the place looked like it had been deserted for over a decade. Dust and cobwebs glinted in the sun and beamed through small cracks in the boarded up windows. The place resembled some type of bar and I walked back to see what was left of the kitchen. I walked back to the main room and sat down beside Teddy. He took a phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. I panicked but he reassured me. He spoke to the person on the other end and then closed it.

"So you killed him," I said it came out more of a statement rather than a question.

Teddy nodded. "It was necessary Maytag, you'll understand one day."

I closed my eyes as fatigue started to take a hold of me.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to think about it," Teddy admitted.

We sat there in silence and then finally I got the courage to speak.

"You came back," I whispered leaning in and Teddy nodded.

"Of course I went for you," Teddy replied. "I always go back for the ones I love."


	22. Chapter 22

We waited until the sun went down before we ventured back outside. Mahone had possibly given up on his chase to find me as the streets were dead silent and the only thing that you could hear were the humming of the electricity generating through the street lamps. We didn't find any treasures in the abandoned bar, not even a blanket. Teddy had his bag of cash and I had nothing. We walked around Tribune until we found a safe spot to relax which ended up being an alley behind a clothes store.

"Who did it to you?" I asked curiously.

Teddy grumbled his answer but I didn't hear it, I wanted to press him on for answers but decided to hold my tongue. He still seemed upset and tense about whatever went down in that hotel room. I looked up to the sky to see billions of stars blink back at me I wondered where Tamara was. Was she at the police station? I tried not to think of the other possibilities of where she could be as I closed my eyes and tried to rest but Teddy interrupted me.

"I heard you escaped a few times," he said.

I froze wondering how he knew I guessed that he, like everyone else, heard from the radio and tv stations. I looked at him but couldn't really make out his face in the dark. I knew he was there though as he grasped my hand in his and I sighed. Was I ready to tell Teddy what happened? This is Teddy we are talking about, my protector and my tormentor.

"I had some-," I immediately stopped. Do I tell him that I had help? Do I tell him that Seth is alive and out of prison? I remembered how Teddy easily dropped me for the young man a long time ago but that was in prison wasn't it? This is now but I was still worried what would happen.

"I had some…thinking time," I said saving myself. "I had a lot of time to think."

Teddy chuckled. "I bet you did."

We stayed there for a few moments until we heard what sounded like cop cars and immediately scrambled out of there. Teddy led me to a twenty-four hour thrift store where I used some of the money to buy myself new clothes. I picked out faded blue jeans, a couple of shirts, a pair of trousers, a sweater and a trench coat. We went to an army's store and I picked out a backpack and a pocketknife. When would I need a pocketknife? I don't know but I decided that it was a good thing to do anyway. As I was paying a News- Break came on and there stood Mahone all stern faced and in his suit with his badge pinned to the lapel of his jacket. His ear was still patched up with gauze, the bruise on the side of his head seemed to go down but the cut was still as big as ever and was horribly concealed with butterfly bandages. Beside him was the news reporter who started to question him about the Fox River Eight which was now down to seven.

"You have indeed found Jason Buchanan and Theodore Bagwell in Tribune Kansas correct?"

"Yes," Mahone said monotone.

"Can you tell us how both especially Jason managed to escape yet again?"

The camera zoomed in on Mahone and I could swear a vein was pulsing on his forehead. You could easily tell that Mahone was trying to keep his cool.

"There were a lot of people during the chase," Mahone finally said bluntly. "We ask that when a chase involving fugitives, that people make a clear path so that we are able to get to them more quickly."

"So you're blaming the people?"

I contained my laughter and managed to pay for my items without any trouble. I walked outside and saw Teddy waiting for me under a lamppost. He had a letter in his hand and when he saw me coming he gave me his signature smile. I was nervous to walk up to him, when he smiled like that I knew that something was up and it wasn't good for me or for Teddy. As I walked towards him I started to wonder what the letter in his hand had on it.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have do something," Teddy said, his voice low and serious. I blinked and then eyed the letter and Teddy saw where my gaze was.

"Don't take it personal."

He slipped the letter into my bag along with some cash, which I estimated about five grand. I looked at him with sad eyes he was not doing this to me again…was he?

"Where are you going?" I heard myself ask.

"I need to find her," Teddy answered. "To clear some things up."

Her. I knew who he was talking about, Susan Hollander the woman who was responsible for putting Teddy in prison in the first place. I didn't know why he was so fond of her she had put him in prison! But I knew not to question Teddy about his personal life.

"I'll see you around," he said and then leaned in and gave me a kiss right on the lips. I absorbed everything he gave me and even felt his hand slide down my back towards my bum. I attempted to hold in a moan as he gently stroked the centre of my back with only one finger. Damn. He then kissed my again except much more softer and less forcibly. Teddy pulled back and then smirked at the expression on my face with expressed every emotion that was running through my mind and body. I possibly looked like a fool.

"See you around Jason."

It took me a few moments to realize what he said once he was gone. I was still standing there under the lamp post like an idiot but no matter how much mental force I pressed but body was froze as if it were made out of stone. Did he literally just call me by my name? My real name? I blinked trying to think but nothing came to me only Teddy's voice saying Jason over and over and over again. Then another realization came to me – Teddy was gone – again. I was kind of pissed off at him especially since I knew where he was going but I wasn't going to judge I had (or I still hope I do ) Tamara and I started to wonder where she was. So I headed off to at least find a place to sleep.

It was about ten when I woke up. Street cars zoomed and honked all around me and I just wanted it all to stop. I forced myself to get up and then turned back to the ground that I had just slept on. Yes, I slept outside on the ground in some alley. I know it wasn't the best place but I didn't want to walk into a motel at 2 in the morning dazed so I had no choice. I wiped off the dirty from my pant legs and a little off my arms. I walked out of the alley and towards a corner store knowing that at least they would have some sort of newspaper that could possibly tell me where Tamara was. I walked a little ways until I came to a family run store and headed in.

Inside the shelves were filled with food reminding me of my hunger and drinks reminding me of my thirst. I looked around and found the news stand and picked up a random paper. On the front was Mahone trying to run away (literally) from the reports. Below it was a caption and then the article.

_People of Tribune Kansas are curious as to why Agent Mahone had not been able to capture the fugitive, Jason Buchanan. Witnesses saw Buchanan and what looked like Theodore Bagwell conversing earlier the day they were spotted. Police are stating that Mahone had asked them not to capture Buchanan instead just report it and allow the 'real authorities' handle the fugitive. Currently seven escapees from Fox River are still at large and can not be found anywhere. People are getting frustrated especially since what authorities consider the worst criminals: Theodore 'T-bag' Bagwell and Charles 'Haywire' Patoshik are still at large. When Mahone was asked by reporters the progress of how to capture and confine these criminals, Mahone didn't answer but instead ran away from reporters. Just a week and a half ago, Jason Buchanan had actually walked into a police station undetected and freed David 'Tweener' Apolskis and his sister Brooklyn Apolskis both whom were captured at one of the road blocks. When asked about Jason's appearance the Chief of Police admitted that 'he didn't look so good'. When asked into go into detail Chief Mackle had this to say. " He looked totally beaten up, literally. We had taken him to the infirmary and when he was examined by one of our officers he noticed that it looked like Jason had been tortured."_

_The officer who checked on Buchanan, Mils, confirmed this statement. "Jason had a lot of deep wounds on his body, he had them all over his chest, arms and legs. Bruises of all sorts including blood bruises were evident especially the one underneath his chin. It looked like some of the inflictions were done by some sort of instrument and if was very clear that it seemed that he had been tortured." When a reporter asked if it was clear or not if torture had been inflicted upon Buchanan Mils said yes._

_When talking to Agent Mahone about it, he said that he didn't know anything about torture. That when they had taken Buchanan to the facility in Arizona he was completely fine and that he was held in a holding cell until authorities were able to pick him up. Mahone didn't say what kind of authorities. _

I stared at the article in shock. I remembered to breath a little while after and then took the newspaper and a map of Kansas paid for both items and then headed out.

Outside I walked to a secluded area and continued to read to see if I could catch anything about Tamara. There seemed to be nothing really bits about the other escapees but nothing about Tamara. I moved down a bit more and then I found it

…_Tamara Blanc is being held at the Kansas City, Kansas Police Department…_

I would hardly breath. Tamara… I felt a sense of relief coming to me and I took in a breath to control myself. I looked back at the article and took out the map of Kansas and opened it. I found where Tribune was and then searched for Kansas City. My heart dropped and I felt my insides go cold. Kansas City was practically on the other side of the state.


	23. Chapter 23

What is the fastest way to get anywhere in the world? Flying. I was nervous and anxious as to what I was planning. Oh right my plan – steal a ticket to Kansas City, Kansas. Now I know what you're thinking, how in the world am I going to get a passport to prove my identity? …honestly I have no idea. I remembered the passport that Brooke had given me but in the end it was taken away by the police way back when. I realized that the only way I'm going to be able to get a passport is to see if I can enter the underworld somehow. It was dangerous and it was completely stupid of me but I needed a to get to Kansas City fast, who knows what Mahone had done to Tamara. Another roadblock, who the hell do I talk to? The chances of a connection to the underworld here are extremely slim and I didn't want to get caught because I spoke to the wrong people about the underworld. I went downtown and saw that the clock was at eleven and twelve. It was only eleven am. I continued to walk down hoping to spot something interesting and out of the ordinary. I narrowed my eyes over at a group of teenagers, it was a Tuesday and I'm sure that they should have been in school. I crossed the street leisurely at my own pace and then cautiously walked up to them. One of them noticed me and scowled, "Fuck off."

I raised my hands in surrender as if to say _just walking_ and pretended to walk on. I side-glanced and noticed a lump in one of the kid's pockets. It was a perfect size. I turned around and then walked back up to the teens. One of them took out a knife and then waved it at me.

"Are you deaf or something?" the teen asked angrily, he held the blade straight out at me and immediately I knew that he was anything but professional.

In prison there are only two ways as to holding a knife: the professional way and the non-professional way. Usually you see a lot of non-professional ways, such as the blade pointing at the victim. That way is just a way of intimidation, to show that you are armed and pretty much a different way to say 'fuck off'. If you were actually meaning to attack someone it would be a typical stab. The professional way is the dulled edge of the knife against your wrist and the sharp edge out pointing in no direction. The professional way is so that it would be easier and less energy to make cuts across the face, chest, and arms you name it.

The teenager looked about fifteen and apparently he didn't recognize me at all. Of course I had been through many fights in my prison career including knife fights so I knew how to handle this kid.

"Who do I ask?" I asked plainly.

I definitely knew that I got the right people since all the eyes went wide open. One was ready to speak when the one with the knife made a pathetic attempt to stab me. Immediately I dodge it easily, grasped his wrist with both of my hands, pulled him off balance and then pulled back sharply while twisting at the same time breaking the boy's wrist before delivering a kick to his solarplex. The teenagers watching stared at me in shock and backed up as I took a step forward.

"Who do I talk to?"

One teen that came out of his daze quickly pointed to a bar. "Just ask for Keeco."

I moved past the teenagers towards the bar ignoring the injured one's moans of pain.

* * *

><p>Inside the bar it was surprisingly nice, it was one of those places that looks like shit on the outside but fantastic on the inside. I walked up to the bartender who stared at me suspiciously.<p>

"Keeco," I said quickly. The bartender looked like he wanted to protest but he held his tongue and said, "One moment fella." He went into the back and I waited. I looked around to see people in dress suits and some in ordinary clothes. I saw a cluster of suited men huddling together in a corner conversing over who knows what. I turned back to see the bartender returning.

"Make a left and straight down, knock two times and make 'em loud."

I nodded my thanks and then followed his directions. The hallway was long, I passed the bathrooms and the kitchen until I got to a door with the word: Manager. I knocked two times as loudly as possible and the door opened. Standing there in the doorway was a well-dressed man, his hair stuck in all directions and he had a smirk on his face when he saw me. His sky blue eyes never let go of mine.

"You must be our new customer," he said smiling, "please come in." I walked into possibly the most nicest room in the world. The desk was practically spotless, cabinets were kept neat and labeled and potted plants were hidden in the corners. Two chairs were set diagonally so that no matter what you are always facing the person at the desk.

"Please sit."

I sat nervously in one of the chairs and then looked at the man.

"Call me Lawrence."

I raised an eyebrow but decided to go with it.

"I need a fake passport and id," I immediately said going right into it. "I don't care how much it costs I just need both."

Lawrence nodded and stroked his chin. "That could possibly be arranged, but why would I want to work for a fugitive?"

My eyes widened and Lawrence pointed over to the wall and I cursed myself. Pinned on the wall was the poster of the Eight and my picture was circled in red ink. I went to stand when the door burst open and two burly men came in and forced me to sit.

"You don't think I don't know you or any of your ah...friends?" Lawrence asked.

"Look I just need at ticket to Kansas City, Kansas I-,"

"You will bring the police, you will bring trouble and that is something we can't afford."

I struggled to find words but nothing came to me. I really needed a passport to get where I was going I cursed myself again for being so careless.

"Why should I give you a passport? Give me one good reason not to call the police right here right now!"

I started to panic now. If I told him that I would leave, he would loose whatever bounty the police had on me.

"Because if they find you here, in this...suspiciously nice clean office don't you think they won't search for something?" I heard myself ask.

Lawrence smirked and said, "They can search all they want, they won't find anything."

"Oh? What about in those cabinets there?"

Suddenly the smirk was wiped off of Lawrence's face and he glared daggers at me.

"You wo-."

"Try me."

I knew that I was being ballsy but I needed that passport you can't just hand the people your ticket and expect to be home free. I looked at Lawrence and saw that he was glaring at me to see if I was telling the truth or not. I stared right back.

"What if I do give you the name?"

"I go to her then leave immediately," I replied, my voice was strong and firm. Lawrence nodded but that wasn't enough convincing for me that he would let me go.

"And if you leave then what happens?"

"I don't tell the police about your cabinet."

Lawrence looked back at his cabinet and then turned to me. Steady I told myself steady. With a nod of his head the two burly men left without a word and I straightened as Lawrence took out a card.

"This is her address, I don't know her name so don't ask."

"How can you not know her name when you two work the same business?" I wondered.

Lawrence sighed. "Some people have been doing this for years while others have just started, she is a newbie to this but trust me, she is the person you want. Flawless her work, her extension is on there too and when she asks what you want say 'Sorry wrong number.'"

I didn't push into it and thanked Lawrence.

"And remember...," Lawrence warned.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>The address was only two blocks down and I made it down in no time. No one stopped me or gave me awkward looks, just went on as they were. I ducked into the apartment and then rang up her. On the first rang she answered.<p>

"What?"

"Sorry wrong number."

"...Fuck."

But the door clicked open and I grabbed it and walked in. It was a typical apartment and I glanced downat the card to see what number I had to go to. 373. I headed to the elevator and hit 3 and waited. In the elevator I noticed the camera drilled into the corner on the ceiling and I tried not to look at it but it was so hard. Finally the elevator came to my destination and I rushed out and headed down the hall to her room. I knocked on the door and it opened. I was immediately shocked at what I saw, she looked no older than twenty and when she saw me she was shocked too.

"Well you might as well come in," she said.

I walked in and looked around. I turned back to see her locking the door and turning to me

"When Ty told me that I was going to have a special visitor, he never mentioned you," the woman said grudgingly.

"Ty?" I asked.

"Lawrence or whatever the fuck he goes by now. He keeps changing his name in hopes to be that 'mysterious' dealer kinda guy but it never works. I'm Kayla by the way."

I'm sure that I didnt' need to introduce myself.

"So a passport huh?"

"Yeah," I answered, "and an id piece."

"Right , well lets get too it. I don't want the police finding an escaped convict in my apartment." Kayla motioned me to sit and I did. She took out a large Nikon camera and took a picture of me then started to get to work. She typed in a fake name, address, birth date the works and then did the same to my new id piece.

"I know that Ty might have told you I'm a newbie at this," Kayla explained, "I've really been doing this for five years."

"_What_?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah my old man use to teach me from when I could count to ten."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," Kayla answered continuing to tap away on the computer. What seemed like hours was only a single hour before she declared she was finished.

"Wanna beer?" she asked.

"Sure," I gave in and Kayla got up, turning on a few more machines and then went into her kitchen.

"You're name is Trevor Montgomery," Kayla explained digging through the fridge. "You were born on January 31 1979 and you work at a cafe in Tribune Kansas if anyone asks. You're obviously male, have your full driver's license which I've added, in free of charge by the way, and you are traveling to see your cousin whom you hate with the passion but just died after being run over my a transport."

All I could do was stare at Kayla. Well she's creative, my subconscious said, shut up I replied. I looked over to see that some of the machines have already started to print.

"See?" Kayla said pointing to the machine. "Just need to warm up." She passed me a beer.

Once the ids cooled down and I paid, Kayla took out a new wallet and then slipped the ids in.

"Don't get too excited," she said as she passed it to me, "it's actually quite old."

I thanked her and then was about to leave when Brett's phone rang. I paused, was it Brett ready to rip me another? Or was it Tamara telling me to run for my fucking life? I accepted the call and then held it to my ear.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Brooke. My eyes went wide at her voice. "Well wherever you are you have to get the fuck out!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Brett's phone has a fucking tracking device! J-." Brooke was cut off and I stood there in a panic.

"Brooke? Brooke!"

I looked back at Kayla and was ready to tell her to leave when something pierced through the window and embedded in the wall inches away from me.

"Run!"

We both darted out of the room as bullets broke through the glass and dotted the wall. We ran out into the hallway and I could feel Kayla's grip weaken.

"Kayla," I said turning back and gasped. Her whole right side was covered in her blood, tendrils drooled out of the wound and landed on the floor with a delicate _plink!_ I tried to hold her upright but her whole body just slide to the ground, I felt bad leaving her here after all she had done for me but I knew that I couldn't stay around long. I checked for a pulse and it was very faint. I looked at the wound and saw that already a pool of blood had swelled greatly on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and then left.

* * *

><p>Outside police sirens wailed and shrieked as they came down the road to where the apartment was. I turned and ran towards the fence and hopped over it with ease before making a mad dash to a place to hide. I took out Brett's phone and wanted to chuck it but realized that wouldn't be the best idea in the world, especially now. I needed to get to the airport, I needed to get to Tamara but first I needed to get the cops off my back. I ran into a nearby street that had townhouses on either side, kids and parents were watching me as I raced past them and then ducked in the bush. I waited as the sirens passed by and then looked around to see a taxi coming up to the corner. Bingo. I ran over and then jumped into the passenger's side.<p>

"I need to get downtown," I handed the driver the money and told him to hurry. Then I noticed as we were getting out of the lot that a family was coming out, the father gave me a dark look but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. During the ride down I was constantly looking through the back and out of the sides, my heart rate never calmed and I was on edge. The ride took about thirty minutes and downtown was crowded. Perfect. I jumped out and then took the cell phone out of my pocket and walked leisurely. I noticed a kid about my height sitting on a bench texting someone, the side pocket in his bag was open. I sat down beside him and pretended to check email too but really I was turning off the phone. Once the kid looked the other way I quickly slipped the phone into his bag and got up and left. I went to the corner and hailed a cab.

"Airport please."


	24. Chapter 24

At the airport I didn't relax one bit, I paid the driver and then went inside. People were everywhere there were line-ups that snaked around the barriers and lines where you get your ticket. I sat down at one of the benches and looked at the amount of money I had left, I had about three thousand dollars left the most I had spent on was the passport and id. I cautiously got up and looked around there weren't as many security guards at the ticket counters as there were at the security check-in. I took in a breath and then walked up to one of the empty counters.

"One ticket to Chicago, Illinois please," I said quickly.

The counter woman typed into her computer and then asked for my passport and I handed it to her. She scanned it and I held in my breath.

"Is this your first time flying?" she asked.

"Yeah," I breathed.

She continued to type and then printed out my ticket. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she handed it to me.

"Have a good flight sir."

I nodded and then headed over to the security check-in, now came the hardest part. I moved slug-slow in the line and just kept to myself, when I came near to the passport scan I took out my passport and ticket. The man there scanned it and I tried hard not to look at the officer behind him. I was allowed through and I went to the security scan. Was I not on the no-fly list? Did Mahone be so confident that he didn't put my picture or anyone's for that matter on the no-fly list? Honestly I wasn't complaining and decided to go along with it. I passed through the security check-point with no problem and then sat down to tie my shoes. I looked up and my insides froze, my mugshot came up on the computer on the No-Fly list. I forgot about tying my shoe and ran for the gate.

I went to the food court and sat once I got my food. I looked over to see a man who was working on his laptop and I cleared my throat, it worked.

"Are you going to Kansas City, Kansas?" I asked innocently.

The man nodded, he now turned to me.

"I'm going to Chicago and I was wondering if you'd be able to switch tickets with me."

The man glared at me. "Why?"

I looked around and then sighed. "Look man, I'm just going to tell you straight my sis is in Kansas City and I just got a call from my brother that she is at the hospital."

The man's expression softened.

"I…I didn't know until about five minutes ago that she was there, I was heading home right when an email came up on my phone."

The man was clearly thinking and I leaned in.

"I'll give you the ticket and a thousand bucks if you switch with me." The man looked at me and I carefully took out exactly one thousand and showed it to him. In the end he agreed and we switched.

* * *

><p>At the gate I was practically paranoid, I constantly looked to see where the officers were and looking to see if anyone was looking at me suspiciously. I got a few looks from parents who held their children close and a few passengers who just raised a brow and moved away. When my area was called up I immediately jumped up and was the first one there. My ticket was scanned and the woman hesitated.<p>

"It says here that you're supposed to be on Flight 564 sir," the attendant said.

"Fuck," I cursed making it loud enough for everyone in the line to hear. "I clearly told the woman that I wanted this flight."

The attendant held her hands in defense. "Okay we can change it easily." She scanned the ticket and then quickly typed into the computer. "Okay you're all set sir." I was surprised that she didn't ask for my passport but I just kept walking and didn't stop until I was on the plane.

On the flight I didn't let go of the armrests for a second. I didn't even unbuckle when they allowed passengers to roam free. I was glad that no one in my row had to go to the restroom. I tried to think of a plan of how to get Tamara out but couldn't think of any. As I sat there I thought to myself, is this a trap? Did Mahone want me to come to Kansas City thus the reason why I got onto the flight? What if Tamara isn't even alive? I quickly cast away that thought and tried to think positive but it was hard.

When we touched ground I got off as quickly as I could, grabbed my bag from the carousal and then left. Outside I hailed a taxi and then climbed in.

"Downtown please."

* * *

><p>On the ride down I tried to think of a way to get into the police station, what happened with David and Brooke was a miracle that almost ended up getting us killed if it weren't for Seth's driving. The taxi pulled over and I paid and got out. I went to the nearest cell phone store and bought a pre-paid phone. I was glad that Teddy had given me the cash that he did. As soon as I opened it, it rang. It might be Mahone, my subconscious told me. Fuck off.<p>

"Hello?"

"Nice to talk to you again." It was Mahone. Told you my subconscious cheered, I just wanted it to shut up.

"Where is Tamara?"

"Oh, she had a transfer to…a remote place."

Fury built up in me and I resisted the urge to close the phone. I looked around me, it was too crowded. I moved over to a more secluded place and then started up the conversation again.

"Where the fuck is Tamara?" I hissed.

"There has been some complications," Mahone said calmly. "Apparently you do know something about Scofield's whereabouts."

I shook my head. "No I seriously don't know anything, why the hell do you keep asking me?"

"Because you're the only one I can talk too," Mahone teased, I could sense that he was enjoying this immensely. "Abruzzi is long gone, Haywire is dead too committed suicide by jumping off a radio tower interesting don't you think? C-note is possibly dead by now, Sucre went off the map, your cellmate is nowhere to be found and those two brothers have been a pain in the ass ever since they escaped. You're the only one I seem to count on."

When he mentioned Sucre going 'off the map' I remembered what Michael had shouted during the night of the escape.

"_We'll figure this out when we get to Mexico!" _It was clear as that was moments after Teddy made a desperate gambit to stay alive by cuffing himself to Michael.

"I know you know something," Mahone said darkly. "When we were...chatting back in Arizona I knew that you were hiding something."

"You know what? I've been meaning to ask you something ever since I escape from that hell hole you put me in."

"Hmm? And what is that?"

"How's your head?" I knew it wasn't the smartest move but I knew that it was enough to get him fumed so that he will go right to the point of this call. I knew it was more than just finding the brothers.

"I have a...proposal for you Buchanan," Mahone said once he got his temper back in check. "No wait – let's call it an ultimatum, are you listening?"

I wanted to shout no, I wanted to hang up on the bastard and run forever but I knew that I wouldn't last. I knew that I should have hung up on him the moment he called.

"Give me the information on your 'best friend' Teddy and in return I will give you your _girlfriend_ back. No wait, let's up it shall we. I want you to _kill_ Theodore Bagwell and in return I will give you your freedom as well as your girlfriend."

My body went went stiff like a board. My brain went numb and I wanted to shout and scream at the top of my lungs at him, I wanted to call him every name in the book and shout insults but I couldn't all I could do was just stand there frozen.

"Kill Theodore," Mahone repeated. "And I will give you your freedom and Tamara."

"You killed my brother," I hissed at him.

"He brought it upon himself, he didn't want to co-operate and he knew the consequences."

"Where are the others?" I demanded.

"You're not in a position to make any demands."

"How long have you and Brett worked together?"

There was a pause. "I figured that you'd find out sooner or later. Why don't you ask him?" Then Mahone cut the connection and I just stood there frozen, listening to the rhythmic beating of the dial tone.

Why don't you ask him? Mahone's voice echoed in my head as I shuffled down the street trying to think of what he meant by that. Another part of my mind nagged me at the ultimatum that Mahone gave me. He wants you to kill Teddy, my mind told me, shut up I shouted back.

"I'm not crazy," I whispered to myself.

When I turned the corner I froze and immediately my expression of shock was replaced with absolute fury. There before me stood Brett and I remembered what Mahone told me, why don't you ask him? Before he could react I was already halfway towards him. I tackled him to the ground and some stitches pulled in my chest but ignored my pain and stared back at the Brit, this asshole was going to get a serious beat down.

"I'm sorry," Brett said quickly holding his hands up in defense. I tried to punch him but he blocked it easily, I kicked him in the privates and he cringed.

"Why the fuck did you sell me out you fucking son of a bitch?" I shouted and punched him in the gut.

"Mahone had something on me," Brett struggled to say, I seriously wanted to kill this kid.

"I don't want you fucking excuses!" We continued to brawl until he kicked me where one of the larger wounds were and I gasped for breath. He pushed me off and I swiped at him but he dodged it easily.

"You bastard," I gasped trying to get to my feet but blood was already seeping through my shirt and a dot of blood hit the pavement. Immediately I thought of Kayla and how I just left her there to die like that, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream everything inside me was ready to explode. I wanted to strangle the life out of Brett but I was running out of energy.

"I'm sorry," Brett whispered, his voice was shaking. "I'm so sorry mate."

I gritted my teeth as I finally managed to get up.

"You bitch," I whispered back now gaining back some oxygen. I wanted to sit down and let everything out, but I wasn't going to loose it in front of this guy.

"He was going to deport me," Brett explained in deep breaths. "He was going to send me back, I can't go back...I can't go back."

"Why not?" I asked pulling myself up against the wall of a building.

"I'm already in trouble back in England don't you understand? If I go back then I go to prison for three life sentences, you more than anyone should know that! Mahone caught be when Seth and I were out, he said that he would change my papers to make it look like I was an illegal immigrant. That on top of my twelve months for breaking into the government files to make sure that I was clear, he was going to expose all of that he was going to force me back."

"Then go back," I shouted at him. "You don't belong here anyway. Because of you Tamara is captured by that...that bastard! This is all your fault!"

Brett was shocked but then he grew angry. "Who's fucking idea was it to escape eh? I didn't force you, Seth told me about your little talks with each other, he kept telling me that you were having second doubts but you still went anyway."

I didn't listen to him, the reason was – he was right. I turned away not looking at him, not allowing him to see the guilt in my eyes that gave me away.

"So don't you dare blame this on me."

I turned back to Brett to see that he too was now seated, he was leaned up against the building and he hugged his knees. Immediately I felt a pang of shame tug at my chest.

"I didn't want to get involved," Brett whispered, his voice was so low that I had to lean over in his direction to hear what he was saying. "Mahone had contacted me about a few weeks ago telling me that he discovered my records and started to question me. He threatened to deport me if I didn't help him. When Seth told of his plan to help save you, I joined in as a small pay back for the blackmail but..."

"You couldn't exactly take full betrayal," I finished.

Brett nodded. An eerie silence lingered between us, tension was still there so was anger and a mixture of guilt and absolute fury.

"So you left your phone in the bathroom on purpose didn't you?" I asked I was starting to get angry again.

Brett nodded. "I knew that you would open it, I had taken the Passcode off it before I left."

"And Mahone did message you through my brother's phone that Chris was dead." It wasn't a question. Tears silently streamed down Brett's face as he nodded.

"You called up Tamara and pretended to be me didn't you?"

"It was the only way that she would call back, Mahone gave me her phone number." I was then hit by a flurry of deva-ju remembering that's exactly what Teddy made Seth do. He had found her phone number on the back of the picture that I had of her and Teddy forced Seth to call her in order to see what she looks like knowing that I wouldn't call her no matter what threat he said.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed but I wasn't meaning Brett. I already had taken my furry out on him even if it wasn't long, I still had some left but I would have to take care of that later.

"Where is he?" I demanded getting up and stalking towards the tortured boy.

"Wha...who?" Brett asked backing away from me.

"Mahone, where is he?"

Brett looked like he was trying to conjure up a lie but in the end he abandoned it.

"He knew you would ask that," Brett whispered.

"Tell me."

"He's going down to Panama, he received an anonymous call that someone saw the brothers down there, Michael and Lincoln."

"You have a vehicle with you yes?"

Brett nodded but then shook his head once he realized where I was going with this. "You can't be crazy enough to drive down to Panama!"

My subconscious was back to nag me but I ignored it completely, I wasn't sure where Tamara was or if she was even still alive. But I knew that psychopaths loved to play games and they would hide whatever they had in the plainest of sights. I had an idea where Tamara was.

"We're going to be taking a little detour."


	25. Chapter 25

Back when I was a kid, my parents used to take me down to Colorado to visit my cousins, Liam and Miranda, who lived there. There were the typical stuck-up spoiled cousins that anyone could have but cousins nonetheless. I had taken Tamara down there twice before I was incarcerated and she too found them annoying. As I thought about my psychopath theory (I've been living with one for three years) I began to believe it.

When I was first incarcerated, Teddy used to hide my things on me in exchange for sex. If I didn't give he didn't give and so on. After giving him what he wants he would take out what he was hiding from me (mainly my boxers and pants; together) from underneath the bed. One time he even had taped it to the ceiling and used it instead of the bed sheet so if inmates ducked really low they could see the bed move.

I was positive that Mahone had hidden her there and if not I was at a loss. Brett was driving of course and he was at first nervous with my plan but I told him that if he didn't come along with me then I would take the keys and run him over. I'm sure he believed me. We drove on the main highway and took some short cuts and in less than four hours we had crossed the border to Colorado. I told him where my cousins were and then fell silent again. Hello! My subconscious exclaimed. Fuck you. And I ended it there.

We had to stop for gas then we headed out again. It took us two hours before we finally made it to my cousins at first I wanted to call them up but realized that Mahone would definitely know that I was contacting them and do whatever else he had up his sleeve. I had Brett park in the driveway and I got out.

"Are you sure about this?" Brett asked nervously watching a couple walk on the sidewalk. "I mean, someone might see ya mate."

My only reply was slamming the passenger door and then going up to the front. At the door I knocked three times as hard as I could and immediately I thought of my time back at the too-clean bar doing dirty business. The door opened and there stood Liam wide eyed. He had a full head of red hair, his face was slightly fuller than I remember but he still had his same lanky body and he slumped slightly at the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. I pushed my way in and my heart jumped into my throat as I saw Tamara's shoes on the shoe rack, but that wasn't good enough.

"Is Tamara here?" I asked.

Liam sighed and his whole body slackened. "Yeah, but she isn't in any good condition."

"I need to see her."

Liam looked at me directly in the eye, something I've never seen him do before.

"That pesky FBI agent what's-his-face came about four days ago, just dumped her as if she was nothing and then left. She is not doing so good Jason."

"Did Mahone say anything?"

"What?"

"The FBI agent did he say anything?"

Liam shook his head and I started to panic. It was all too clean, knowing Mahone he would make up a gazillon lies to flush me out of hiding. I immediately walked down the hallway and Liam followed me with his protests but ignored them all. I pushed open the spare room and I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes went wide and I could sense Liam trying not to stare, leaning up against the wall and looking away. Tears threatened to fall but conjured up as much energy as I could to not.

On the bed was Tamara, but it also wasn't wasn't. She had wounds on the parts of her body that was visible I wasn't sure about under the covers. She look unhealthy as if she had been starved for a full month and there was a cut that ran from her hairline all the way down between her eyes, curved onto her cheek and down to her left jaw. Her hands were curled in fists and her eyes were squeezed shut.

I wanted to wake her up, I wanted to hold her to comfort her but I looked at Liam who shook his head. I understood what he was saying,, she was still unstable and I wasn't sure if she would go upon instinct and attack me or cower. My hands hovered over her small body and I wanted to cry. Seeing Tamara like this pissed me off so much, I was angry. I was angry at Brett, I was angry at Seth, I was angry at both Brooke and David, I was angry at Liam, I was angry at myself but most of all I was angry at Mahone. I turned back and headed out.

"Are you going to call?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Liam. Although he just stood there his expression gave me an answer. No. I nodded my thanks and then headed out.

* * *

><p>In the car Brett sped slightly over the speed limit. I noticed that he kept giving me side glances but I ignored him, no way was I going to allow him to distract me from saving them. If Mahone had gotten his hands on them, then it only be a matter of time before each of them would be dead.<p>

"He will be expecting you," Brett said.

"You know where the station is, drive."

Brett sighed and shook his head but continued to drive. We drove for a long time until we came to the highway. Brett said that Mahone was keeping them in Panama, Central America and that was where I wanted to go. Apparently, Seth had accidentally taken a wrong turn and they were captured at a road block. David and Brooke put up quite a fight and both even tried to make a run for it but one of the officers shot David in the shoulder. I gingerly touched my thigh when Brett told me remembering the 'miscalculated' shot that Mahone was quick to put into my leg. Brett explained that our best bet was to fly down to Costa Rica and then from there cross the border into Panama undetected. I was hesitant since flying meant going through all that crap once more and in my mind; my luck had run out. But he wasn't thinking about that kind of flying. He made a turn off the highway and drove down a long strip of road.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I demanded as I saw a herd of cows grazing in the fields.

"I know someone who can fly us down to Costa Rica," Brett said with his eyes on the road. "The airstrip isn't too much farther."

I wanted to protest but then realized that this was possibly the best way of getting to Costa Rica. I looked at Brett who was looking for the turn off and I heard myself say two words: "Thank you."

Brett found the turn off and then continued down the road until I could see a large flat laid out land that seemed to go on for miles. In the middle of the acres of land was a paved road with lights lining the road about a couple inches apart from each other. The whole field was fenced off except for the one opening for car to go through. We turned and parked and Brett nodded at me that we were here. The parking lot was completely deserted except for two cars that were parked at the far end.

"He's working today," Brett muttered to himself.

"Who?" I asked.

"The person who's going to fly us."

We walked up to the building and then entered. The bell rang at the top of the door telling people of our presence. There was one person at the desk tapping away at the computer. Brett walked up to the desk and I followed behind, at the desk Brett picked up a pencil and threw it at the guy.

"What the fuck?" the guy cried jumped out of his seat. He was wearing faded jeans, a plaid shirt and he had a brown hair that was parted to one side. When he saw Brett he groaned.

"Why did you throw the fucking pencil at me huh?" the man asked. "You pissed or something, what is it a British thing?"

Brett rolled his eyes. "Stop messing around Nate, did you look over the map I sent you?"

Nate nodded and rubbed his eyes then saw me.

"A 'special delivery'? Really?"

"If I said fugitive on the phone directly, who knows who might be listening in?"

Nate sighed and then looked at me. "So is this your first time escaping?"

I nodded not really sure on how to answer him. He looked at me and I could tell that he was examining me from top to bottom.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

Nate grinned. "Paranoia getting to you?"

"Just answer the fucking question," Brett muttered in a bored tone.

"Only my boss but since he's been having a lady troubles back home he pumps himself up with so much sleeping pills here that the apocalypse couldn't wake him. So he makes me do all the trips."

"How long would it take us to get to Costa Rica?"

"About three hours – four hours tops."

"Let's get started."

First we gathered up a few cans of gasoline as Nate went to pump up the plane with some fuel. I threw my backpack in the back as well as Brett's bag that contained some food, water and other essentials. Once the plane was fueled up and Nate had grabbed the keys, he started it up to warm up the engine and then waved to us that it was ready.

"Come on!" he shouted.

Both of us walked as quickly as we could over and hopped in. I sat in one of the passenger seats and then looked around to see Brett sitting across from me. I was sort of anxious now that I was back on a plane, sure it wasn't like the large one I had taken to Kansas City, but still the sensation of being in the air made me skittish.

"Are you all set?" Nate shouted over the engine. Both Brett and I nodded and then the plane took off.

* * *

><p>Nate was right, four hours tops. By the time we got near the airstrip in Costa Rica it was about three hours and fifty-two minutes since we had left. Like before on the plane to Kansas City, I was clinging for life Brett however was complete chilled. I wasn't sure how that kid could do that. It was very sunny in Costa Rica, I could see people ant-sized below all scattered about on the beaches and disappearing into the buildings. I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath. As we crossed over the beach and flew a few more minutes and saw the airstrip clearly.<p>

"Going down," Nate warned. I instinctively put my hand on the belt to make sure it was still there. Brett was now alert and waiting patiently for us to land. The land was joltier than my other flight. As we landed I could feel the tires bounce off the ground and then screech loudly as we came to a stop. I felt like throwing up.

"We're here!" Nate said happily, but I could sense the sarcasm. I unbuckled and when I stood I almost fell over. Brett helped me up and I walked evenly. Outside there was a car parked not too far from where we landed. Nate spoke a few muttered words to Brett before handing him the keys. I checked to see if my pre-paid phone was still getting anything but sadly it wasn't so I handed it to Nate to dump.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," Nate replied, "there is some sort of thrill when you run away from authorities that could hunt you down like an animal and take you out without batting an eyelash."

"Nate," Brett warned.

Nate laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright it's great to see you too Jason. Take care."

We climbed into car and then watched as Nate headed back to his plane, but there was something off about his walk. His legs wobbled and his body tilted to the left. I was alert…can it be…? Nate then collapsed onto the ground blood seeped from beneath him making a large pool around his body.

"Drive!" I cried. Brett slammed his foot on the gas pedal and we got out of there as fast as we could. Immediately two large black cars burst from their hiding place and then chased us. I looked behind to see a person hanging out of the side door holding a silenced P2P I immediately thought of Nate. Brett took a sharp left and then drove down the road until a large black vehicle blocked our way parking sideways. Brett tried to think of some sort of escape but nothing, buildings and people it was suicide. I looked at Brett and he looked back. Fear was evident in his eyes and he looked at me as if he wanted me to decide. I thought of Tamara and her condition I wanted to confront Mahone but I didn't want to get Brett involved. Just then out vehicle suddenly spun out of control, the whole swung around and then the car flipped and crashed on the ground. People were screaming as glass and metal flew in all different directions, I screamed with them. When the car finally stopped I struggled to turn to Brett who too was struggling to get out. His seat belt had wound around his arms and I knew that he had tried to unbuckle himself and jump out before we crashed. The belt bound his arms close to his chest and he groaned in pain. I looked to see pairs of feet coming towards me and I wanted to get out and run. Then they suddenly stopped and I heard only one pair of feet come. The person knelt down and when I saw their face I wanted to curse and scream. I wanted to get out and wring their neck watch them die a slow painful death. Mahone looked at me with those dark eyes yet a smirk of glee and victory was plastered on his face. Brett tried to get away from him but Mahone calmly took out his silenced gun and shot him in the face.

An explosion of grey matter and blood blinded me. When I opened my eyes I was shocked, my expression was pure and instant. I could feel some of Brett's brain slowly drip down my face. Blood was splattered all over me and the window. I summed up the courage to look at Brett who's head was surprisingly still in tacked. I'm so sorry Brett, I thought to myself. I didn't mean for you to get involved. A pair of feet came up to me and two agents proceeded to cut me from the seatbelt and the car. I gritted my teeth as they pulled and I felt the stitches on my chest rip apart along with some pieces of my skin. The long deep wound that Seth had taken so long to sew up when he had saved me was now completely split and bleeding. Towels and bits of gauze were pressed against my wounds, I tried to fight them off but they bound my hands and feet with tape and then dragged me up onto a backboard, strapped me in and then carried me away.

* * *

><p>In the van with me were two guard armed with rifles, pepper spray, a .45 handgun and a knife. Two paramedics were in with them but they didn't pay attention to the armed men, they were more concentrated on me as their orders were plain and simple: save Buchanan. But I wasn't paying any attention to them my mind was on Brett, the fact that my face was still partially covered with his blood and brain. What part held your ambitions? I thought. What part held your hopes, your dreams and your fears? I closed my eyes and thought about questions such as these all the way to wherever we were going.<p>

I had fallen asleep during the ride, when I woke I was literally chained to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. To my left was the 'mirror' aka window and in front of me was a metal table. I attempted to move but it was no use. The handcuffs dug into my wrists making them bruise, my feet were bound to the front legs of the chair and a long leather strip was tied thrice around my waist and then bound to the back of the chair. There were at least six cameras glaring down at me and I knew that these guys were not taking any more chances. Well duh! My subconscious said, you already escaped twice made a fool out of the FBI especially Mahone and managed to slip through at least 5 different states undetected. Right…

Then the door opened and in came Mahone, he had a file in his hand and he looked at me.

"How are we doing?" he asked.

"Where are David and Brooke?" I demanded.

Mahone looked at me coldly. "They are being detained of course both are fugitives of the law."

"Where are we? Are we in Panama?"

Mahone nodded. "No point in lying to you, yes you are in Panama Jason. Now you can tell me where he is."

"Tamara is alive," I said looking at him in the eyes. "You lied to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I shouted.

Mahone looked at me and then the camera. "You are delusional Jason, this whole…ordeal has gotten to your head." He leaned forward and whispered, "Tamara died two weeks ago in a car crash."

Without thinking I went to strangle the bastard but the bonds around my body pulled me back. The metal cut into my skin and the leather around my waist pulled so tightly that I wanted to throw up. Mahone opened the file and before me was a picture of a smashed up vehicle and I knew it was Tamara's. There were a few photos that were just of the beat up car but then there was a picture of Tamara – in it.

Frozen in time there she was her mouth or what was left of it was in a horrible O shape. It was like half of her face was completely ripped off and bits of her flesh dotted around the damaged inside. Her arm was bent in an odd direction and her head was in an odd position making it evident that her neck was broken. Her eye was still open looking at whoever was taking the picture – begging the criminal photographer to help her, to free her from the trap. It was close to what the crash that I was involved in except much worse.

I held in the last of my dignity not giving Mahone the satisfaction that he had won. But you saw her at Liam's! My subconscious said, at Liam's she was there. I knew that I was right, her shoes were there. This could just be another ploy to break me, to make me spill out all my secrets about everything and everyone.

"I saw her," I whispered mainly to myself though not really caring if Mahone heard or not. "I saw her on the street only four days ago."

Mahone shook his head as if to pity me. "I'm sorry Jason, but Tamara is gone her car was hit by…" he suddenly stopped.

"Who?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Mahone shook his head again. "You don't want to hear it."

"Tell me."

Mahone looked at me and then sighed. "She was hit by Scofield and his brother."

There was a silence but it was short.

"You fucking liar!" I shouted anger gave me new strength I fought against my bonds and didn't stop. "You piece of fucking shit don't you fucking dare start with me – don't you dare start with me! She's alive! Tamara is alive and I'll fucking kill you if you ever go near her again!"

Mahone looked at the camera and immediately two armed guards came in. I continued to struggle against my bonds, rivulets blood trailed by down my wrist and down the metal chair. Then a crack of pain seared across my mind and it was hard to concentrate.

"You need help Buchanan," Mahone whispered to me, I tried to reply calling him as many names as I could before blacking out. But it was too late.

I woke up in a dark holding cell. Both my arms were stretched and cuffed tightly to the wall of the cell and I sighed in exhaustion and defeat. I looked around and saw darkness, not a single stream of light. She is possibly alive, my subconscious offered but I wasn't paying attention I was busy trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Here I was in Panama, Brett and Nate were dead, David and Brooke were somewhere, Seth was possibly dead too and Tamara... I held in as much emotion as I could but I couldn't take it, I wanted to just give in. I wanted to just die right there and then, sure it would be in a holding cell but it would be better than listening to Mahone's fucking antics.

But you saw her! I didn't turn her over, I thought back, I should have ignored Liam and just turned her over to see if it was actually her. Her shoes were there. But that doesn't actually prove anything. What if she got into a car crash explaining all her wounds, but survived? …I don't want to discuss this with you.

I got out of my head.

I'm not crazy.


	26. Chapter 26

When the door finally opened it was around 6pm two days later (I had found out from a guard) I instinctively tried to cover my eyes but only to feel a sharp tug as the bonds on my wrists pulled. The guards chained my ankles and then undid my wrists and quickly snapped them in cuffs too. I was forced to my feet and I was walked down a hallway towards the interrogation room that I was in before. Once again I was chained to the metal bolted chair and then left to wait. My throat was so dry that it felt like it was covered with sandpaper, my stomach growled at me but I ignored it and leaned back into the chair. My arms ached from being chained in the stretched position for so long and I couldn't help but attempt to roll my shoulders to get the stiffness out. It didn't work so well.

The door finally opened and in came – guess who – Mahone. Although he didn't have a file in his hand, he still wore the same smug on his face the first time he saw me in here.

"We have come up with a plan that will enable you to be of…some use to us," he said slowly as if trying to find the right words.

Some use? I thought. The only use Mahone would find me for is for target practice but I kept my mouth shut as I realized he wasn't finished.

"The brothers are still in Panama," Mahone informed, "apparently the news of your capture finally got them out of their hiding place and they have been spotted."

I tried hard not to be interested in Michael and Lincoln but it was just so hard too. I haven't seen them since we had dug up the five million in the garage. Immediately Mahone noticed my interest.

"The plan is a false video saying that you escaped," – he seemed to have a hard time saying 'escaped' – "And put you out on the street where witnesses say that they had seen the brothers. Once they are near you, we will capture them and you will get one year off your sentence."

Really? I thought dully to myself. Only one year? I also thought of the video idea, me escaping yet _again_! That really got me thinking…

"Don't think that you can escape us this time," Mahone said as if to have read my mind. "There will be snipers positioned up on the roofs, and if you do anything unnecessary or funny they are authorized to shoot you on the spot."

Well there goes plan E.

Although the FBI didn't wait for my answer, they left me there until about 11 at night before putting their plan into action. They unchained me from the chair, tied me back up and then threw me into the back of a van – and when I say threw I mean literally threw. In the van were not two but _four_ heavily armed guards who watched as I got dressed into civvies and when the one FBI agent unlocked the last cuff, four staccato noises went off in the van and I knew that all handguns were on me.

"Stand where we direct you to go," the FBI agent explained," wait till the brothers come to you and converse with them to affirm that it is Michael and Lincoln. Any funny business and we will shoot."

I nodded and before they clamped something onto my wrist and I looked down. Tracking device - these guys were taking no chances.

"When we drop you off, go down the street just before the sidewalk and wait. I nodded once again and the door then opened. I was shoved outside and I started to walk. The van doors closed and I looked down at the device to see a green button blink at me. I continued to walk down the street and then stopped just before the sidewalk like instructed. I looked up but couldn't see any snipers but knew that they were there. So I waited.

My legs were getting numb, my throat was still as dry as ever and I was hungry. I think that I had been waiting for over three hours now and I wanted to sit down. The street was empty so no one was there to point me out. The stores were closed and everything was quiet, there wasn't even a car parked on the side of the road! It was like a ghost town. I then realized the story that Mahone and the FBI were trying to make. Me waiting in what seems like an abandoned street, the brothers possibly coming around to look for some stuff to survive on see me then get their asses busted. I closed my eyes and rested.

I had woken only a few minutes later and saw figures come towards me. No. I squinted my eyes trying to make them out but still couldn't due to distance. I wanted to shout at them, to tell them to go away but I would get shot. Would it be worth it? I was in prison for a reason, Michael however… Mahone's threat echoed in my head but I could really care less about him at the moment. I stepped forward onto the sidewalk and immediately the bracelet started to beep. I looked down and saw that it was an angry red. Then it hit me. It wasn't just a tracking device; it was a communicator. Having an earpiece on my would be too visible since I wasn't a chick or had long hair to cover it. So why not have a two in one? I stepped back and the light turned back to green. So they were watching my move, I run they shoot simple. I looked down to see that it was indeed Michael and Lincoln Michael seemed to be the first one to see me and started to walk faster. I wanted to shout at him, I wanted him to realize the danger and turn back. Wasn't this a little suspicious? Even by his standards? He came up to me and then noticed that my expression was off. I wanted to shake my head at him so I did the next best thing. I rolled up the sleeve on my arm to show him the device. Michael's eyes went wide and he turned to tell his brother to go back when bullets suddenly hailed on us. Michael grabbed the back of my jacket and then pulled me forward along with him. The bullets stopped and then started up again but we were long gone.

* * *

><p>Once we were hidden I started to get up but Lincoln pulled me back down.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I have to go back," I answered tugging my long sleeve free but Lincoln didn't budge. "You don't understand, this thing is a tracking device, they'll find you too." Lincoln let go of me and I took a few steps back. Michael just stood there dumbfound, I wish he would've said something to me.

"I'm sorry," I said and then started to head back when Michael finally had the courage to say something.

"Where is T-bag?"

I stopped. Out of all the things he could say he says _that? _I shook my head and then muttered, "I don't know."

"Please," Michael pleaded, "this is important."

I shook my head once again. "I haven't seen him." And then took off running.

Why did I run? No answer. The shock of just seeing them alive stunned me and I couldn't help but run. I looked down at the bracelet and it was blinking a familiar angry red and then out of nowhere I collapsed and started to cry. Tears sprang from my eyes and soaked the sleeves of my shirt. I just wanted to stop I just wanted to let everything go; to die. Tamara was dead or alive Brooke and David possibly ended up dead Lincoln and Michael _is _going to be dead no thanks to me. It seems that anyone I meet ends up dead. My body was shaking as soon as I stopped crying, why didn't any of the bullets hit us? They were snipers for fuck sake! I looked at the bracelet to still see the red and then I looked around. I had to get this thing off of me.

* * *

><p>I found a 24- hr Locksmith service, I knew that they possibly couldn't do anything but I'll take my chances. I walked up to the store and then opened the door. Inside was a man about mid-thirties who paid no attention to me until I was right up next to the counter.<p>

"Can I – holy shit!" he said looking at me.

"I need your help," I immediately. I wasn't going to waste any time. The man looked nervous and I placed my arm on the counter so he could get a good look at the device. His eyes went wide.

"Wh-"

"Can you get it off?" I asked.

The man swallowed. "Possibly, but I can tell that there are some electronic locks."

"What?"

"Locks that can only be undone through electronic process."

I silently cursed under my breath and then looked back at the man.

"What if we cut it off?" I asked cautiously.

The man looked really nervous now. "It might work, the metal doesn't look that thick but it might be very strong.

"What do you have?"

The man looked around and then motioned me to the back. I followed with the same caution as he did, making sure that the FBI didn't burst through the door.

In the back, various locksmith tools hung from racks and a couple of key cutters were off to the side on a metal table. Metal shavings dusted the flow and crunched lightly underneath our feet. Blank keys were in separate boxes against the back wall and freshly cut keys were hanging from a hook on a key tower with the owner's initials over top. He took out a larger key cutter than the ones on the table and then proceeded to take the top off and a few other covers to expose the cutting wheel. The man carefully lifted the heavy machine onto the metal table and then motioned me to come over. I cautiously went over and then looked at the thing.

"If anything can remove…that from your wrist, it's this," he explained. "This is a cutting wheel, it's used to grind and fashion our keys into the way the key is suppose to be. It could possibly cut through the metal on your wrist."

Possibly? I thought, what if it didn't? What if it did? What if it cut through the metal so well that…that you'll be one less of a hand? My subconscious offered. I tried to control my emotions especially in front of this man and told my brain to shut up and fuck off.

"Let's do it."

He flicked on the lever and the wheel roared to life then whistled as it spun. The man held out his hand waiting for me to offer the trapped wrist. I took in a breath and then allowed him to take it. He moved it towards the wheel and I braced myself for whatever was to come.

As soon as the metal hit the wheel I felt as if my bones all shook at once. I tried to not make a face but it was hard to as he continued to move back and forth with my wrist, I could feel the speed and pressure of the wheel grind and I winced a few times. Sometimes I'd watch while other times I'd just look away wanting it to be over. Finally it was but it was consequence.

"I can't get it off," the man said, "whatever metal that the government is using is much stronger than I anticipated."

I looked at the angry blinking light and then had another idea.

"Can you cut through that?" I asked pointing to where the clip was.

The man shrugged. "I could give it a try."

I allowed him to and he started up the machine again and went too it. As he was ready to cut a sudden thud caught our attention.

"Police open up!"

"Hurry!" I urged and then man went to work. It didn't take long for him to grin through the light and destroy the chip.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" the voice was like God, it boomed in our ears and seemed to come from all sides.

I threw him an apologetic look and took some tools that were laid out flat on the table and headed for the back door. I took out on of the tools and then kicked the door open. A guard was in front of me and raised his gun but I was quicker and drove whatever I had in my hand through the FBI's mask. The man scream and dropped his gun and tried to take off his mask but I pushed him over and threw another lock pick tool at another guard and the tool buried itself into the man's chest armour. With the bundle of tools, clutched tightly in my hand I jumped over a fence and into the darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

Run.

And keep running.

I could feel a warm liquid squish in my shoe but I didn't even stop to bend down. My head began to feel light and my legs were starting to hurt. I whipped around to see lights dance through the trees and I ducked in time as one came in my direction. As I got up the ground fell underneath my foot and I tumbled down a sloped hill. Head over heels I fell and I could feel branches and stone cut into me. I crashed onto the ground with a thump, leaves and twigs crinkled and broke against my body. I felt blood fill my mouth and when I tried to get up I immediately fell back down as my head spun. I'm not sure how long I laid there on the ground but I couldn't move at all even if I tried. Am I dead? That's a rhetorical question, my subconscious said bluntly. I moved my leg slowly and started to gain some feeling back. I blinked once slowly and attempted to get up, which failed – again. It hurts, I thought as I could feel the sticks that were still embedded into my flesh. I allowed my whole body to just relax, I closed my eyes and didn't care if I got caught or not but I didn't hear anyone coming after me so I took that as a good sign. I opened my eyes again and looked around. Trees, trees, more trees and darkness. I looked up to see a billion stars blink at me and a waning moon that was partially covered by clouds that thinly spread across the sky. Sweat mixed with blood and trailed down my bare arms. I could feel the metal still enclosed around my wrist and I wanted it off. I raised my arm in pain to see no angry red light blinking at me, nothing. The chip was successfully destroyed thanks to the locksmith, however the bracelet was still on. I finally got the courage to get to my feet and start walking again though after the sixth step I fell down face first. I groaned and sat up, I looked at the outline of my shoes and then proceeded to take them off. Ah! I mentally screamed. The laces were easy to take off, the part of actually taking off the whole shoe from the foot? Not the best idea. Blood came forth from the shoe and dripped onto the leafy ground or trailed down my arm. My feet felt like they had swelled three times their size and I could feel the blisters slowly open as I attempted to stretch my feet. The air was cool giving brief relief to the pain until I decided to get up and start walking again.

I had no idea where I was or how I even got here. I remember lights, shouts, what sounded like the voice of God and running as fast as I could. As I walked one of my shoes fell out of my hand and I bent down to pick it up. I walked for about five more minutes before the same thing happened again.

"You fucker!" I cursed staring hatefully at my shoe. I wanted to leave it there, to forget about the stupid thing and keep walking. But would I be leaving a trail for the police to follow? I picked up the sneaker and then threw it as far as I could. I heard it hit the ground with a faint thud and then continued on.

I had honestly lost track of time a long time ago and I've been out in the woods all by myself for most of that time. The darkness was sort of comforting as I suspected that no one would be out here, that I was all alone. So you would take my reaction of a house light coming on above my head all of a sudden completely reasonable. I thought it was one of those police helicopter spotlights but when I realized that it was a house light I relaxed somewhat and tried to tame my heartbeat. I knew that the light had to be automatic and I continued to walk around the house. This is odd, I thought.

"Who are you?"

I literally jumped and turned to see a little girl around the age of six standing on the porch in her stripped pajamas with a stuffed animal hugged close to her chest. Her hair was pulled back into an angled ponytail and I realized that she had done it herself. Her green eyes held tight to my dark ones and the expression of curiosity was clear on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked again, she had a strong American accent.

I couldn't utter a sound much less than speak a full word. I looked at the curious-goer and then asked, "Where am I?"

"Panama," she replied.

"No…which part?"

The little girl shrugged and then said, "Do you want something to eat?"

Before I could speak she ran into her house. Why I stayed? I have no idea the girl didn't know which part of Panama she was in possibly it was when she said eat then my brain already decided that we were going to stay put. She came back out with a box of granola bars, ice-cream and what looked like beer. She then raced back inside and returned with a juice box for herself.

"Daddy always says that men drink beer," the girl said opening up her juice box. I cautiously took one from the case and cracked in open. I took a sip. It was slightly warm but still nice. The girl handed me a granola bar and then took one for herself.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aileen."

"Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

I looked up at the towering house and started to get worried. Aileen on the other hand wasn't worried about anything as she devoured her granola bar and took a drink of her juice.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep," Aileen said opening up the ice-cream. She handed me a spoon and I was still bewildered at what this child was doing. Did she not know that she was face-to-face with a criminal? I took a bit of the ice-cream and then ate it, feeling the coolness and the sugar melt in my mouth brought back memories and I ate some more.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Aileen asked.

"Running," I answered.

"This is an odd place to run."

I nodded and then she looked down at my feet.

"Your feet are bleeding," she said uneasily. I looked down at my feet and saw how messy they were. Blood was still trickling from openings. "I have bandages."

I was ready to accept when I realized that it possibly wasn't a good idea so I declined. Aileen suggested that I should at least have some shoes and that her brother was about my size. I was ready to stop her but already she had bound to the door, thrown it open and ran inside with the same ecstatic speed. When she came back she had a pair of what looked like freshly new black shoes in her hands. I looked at my feet to see that the swelling was down, it was just the blood. Aileen was also kind enough to have a pair of thin socks that was stuffed in each individual shoe.

"Are you going to leave me?" Aileen asked her voice was sad.

I nodded.

"Is there a reason?"

"Yeah."

Without warning she jumped back up and ran into the house. This time I went after her.

Inside the house it was cool, doors were open and I could hear Aileen's feet pad along the stone floor. As I contemplated as to which room she would be in, the girl burst from the farthest room. In her hand was a back pack and she ran to and fro through doors. Finally I stopped her.

"Aileen," I said firmly. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have anything," she said plainly, "mommy said that we should help those who don't have anything."

Well isn't she giving? My subconscious pondered. I cursed silently and then carefully took the bag from her. Inside was a pair of clothes, water bottles and some food. I looked at her to see that she wanted me to have it. I carefully zipped the bag up and slung it over my shoulder and the girl gave me a small smile. I walked back to the front door and she followed.

"So you have to leave now?" she asked sadly.

I nodded if I stayed around any longer I could endanger the girl and that was the last thing I wanted. Aileen didn't like it but she nodded. I waved good-bye and headed off into the darkness.

The food had made me tired and I found a secluded place to sleep. I used the bag as a pillow and immediately drifted off as soon as I closed my eyes.

_She was standing on the porch, her hair blew lightly in the wind and she looked pained. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but I couldn't all I could do was observe. Liam came up from behind her._

"_Are you alright Tamara?" he asked._

_She didn't answer only remained looking at the traffic that passed the house. Liam leaned up against the side banister and said, "I know how you must feel, I mean god knows what Mahone said to him."_

_Tamara still didn't reply._

"_I don't blame y-."_

"_Well you should!" Tamara hissed, her voice was hollow and strained. "It's my fault."_

"_Can you call him?"_

_Tamara turned to Liam and glared daggers at him._

I woke with a start. Holy shit! And she's alive! My subconscious rejoiced. But how? Mahone's a liar. She died, he said so. You'd believe that nutcase? I blinked in the harsh light and then looked around. No one. I was curious of the time and got to my feet when a crack of a gun forced me back down. I was wide awake now, my eyes darted to and fro looking for the shooter. Was it a sniper? No, their bullets are quieter. I got up and headed in the direction where the shot came from. I pushed back some branches and froze. Before me was Mahone, his gun now whipped over to me but I wasn't paying attention to him. No my attention was on Sara Tencredi who too held a handgun but it was pointed to the ground. Beside her was Michael who was surprised to see me again.

"You went off the radar for a while didn't you?" Mahone snarled. "Well now that I've found you, you are going to die right here. You've been a pain in the ass ever since you escaped." He cocked him gun and was ready to shoot when Sara took another wild shot at him. Mahone whipped at her and shot at Michael who jumped out of the way in time and then turned his attention towards me and shot. I jumped and landed somewhere in the brush and scrambled to safety while bullets dotted the ground around me. I could hear Michael attack Mahone directly and I took a peak over the tangled branches to see both brawl for the handgun that was just a few centimetres away from both. I tore through the brush and went for the gun. Mahone delivered a painful kick to Michael's mouth and went for the gun too. I was close but he was closer. Before I could even bend over, Mahone grabbed the gun, rammed it in my shoulder and then pressed hard on the trigger.

Time froze. Someone screamed off to my right, I could hear footsteps echo in my ears but I couldn't see who they belonged too as my vision blurred. Pain racked my body and I tried to get up but couldn't as I felt a huge weight hold me down. I could feel familiar warmth spread around my shoulder and soak into my shirt. I looked to see a blurred figure looming over me, I couldn't make it out but I was sure that it was Mahone gazing down at me with his menacing eyes. The pain grew excruciating. I wanted to tell him off, I wanted him to leave me alone but I knew that that was never going to happen he was too close and he wasn't going to give up an opportunity like this to kill me. Something was pressed against my chest and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at it. At that moment though I didn't care if Mahone was going to shoot me or not I just wanted everything to be over and done with. Die, my subconscious hissed. I'm trying.

Suddenly something grabbed me, then all of a sudden hands grabbed at my limbs and picked me up. I screamed in pain and couldn't help but thrash around trying to free myself from the increasing pain. I mustered up the courage to open my eyes and saw five guns, all muzzles trained directly at my head.

And in that moment I realized that this was no joke. This was a living nightmare.

* * *

><p>AN: _This is the end of Fractured Illusion. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, or alerted much appreciated. I'm thinking of continuing with Season 3, so let me know if it's worth a shot. Thanks, Spitfire47_


End file.
